Seven Reasons to Stay Alive
by Moonlit Water Sunny River
Summary: Envy is about to commit suicide when he stumbles on a secret. This little secret triggers an avalanche that will save Envy's life and that of his little brother, and change them forever. Edvy, Russelling Rated M for non-exp. sex, noncon, violence, drugs. DISCONTINUED - see The Seven Names of Envy Angevin for far superior rewrite. 3
1. Escapist

**Seven Reasons To Stay Alive**

**A/N: I feel awful, starting another story, especially when I have way too many. However, all of my favourite Edvy authors have done at least one highschool fic, and where am I? Left with my twisted non-AUs, a vampire fic and assorted oneshots. NO MORE! So, at midnight on Canada Day, I begin…a completely different high school fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Envy would flirt with Ed more.**

**Warning: Lots of swearing, drug references and sex…and extreme angst ^^**

**Summary: Straight-A, quiet, meek student Envy has absolutely no interest in life – he isn't in love with anyone, he doesn't care about marks and his friends are interested in other things – well, things in general. On the brink of suicide, Envy makes a discovery that turns his world inside-out, on its head and blows it up. And he's loving it.**

**For Potions for Foxes and indigo's ocean, my favourite Edvy authors!**

**Chapter 1**

**Envy**

**Escapist**

"Envy, what is the answer to question four?" In a monotone, I give him the answer. "That's correct. Now, Rose, what is the answer to question five?"

I look down at my notebook and listen for the pink-and-brown-haired girl's answer. Of course, my answer's correct. I uncap my red pen, and add a perfectly uniform, regulated checkmark below the other three checkmarks. They are all identical.

I look up again. Mr. Marcoh is squinting at Riza now. "Winry, the answer for number six?"

"Sir, it's Riza." Her voice is smooth and perfect, the way I wish mine was. Her hair is blond, like mine, but instead of just letting it fall in straight lines around her face, Riza's is neatly pinned up. Winry wears it the same way, and when Mr. Marcoh forgets his glasses, he confuses them a lot.

The bell rings. Like an automaton, I rise and walk towards the door for next class, AP English with Ms. Sheska Thomas.

I sit down, next to an empty desk. The student – blond, like half the people in this school – that is supposed to sit there is absent. Except I saw him in homeroom. He is skipping again…How does he get straight A's when he is never here? I sigh and listen to Ms. Thomas without any real interest. A part of me cannot wait for the end of the day. Another part wants to stay at school forever, so I will not face my decision.

Forty-nine sleeping pills. I counted them in my head over and over again. Forty-nine…seven times seven…Seven Deadly Sins, my siblings and I times the seven reasons for death.

No friends.

No love.

The racking coughs of my sister Lust as she slowly dies.

The muffled sobs of twelve-year-old Wrath as Greed pumps into him mercilessly.

My mother's cackle as she reduces Sloth to tears again.

My father's military protocol – Brush your teeth, twenty-five push-ups, boy!

I have no interest in school.

"Oh dear," moans Ms. Thomas. "I forgot to get the worksheets from the photocopier. Um, Envy?" she asks meekly. "Can you go get them for me, please?" Her eyes tell me why she cannot go – the class cannot be left alone. Not this class.

I nod stiffly and make my way quietly to the library, past its dark oak doors, and into the photocopy room. I snatch Ms. Thomas's worksheets, and am about to walk out of the room, when a stifled moan grabs my attention.

I slowly ease open the door of the photocopy room. I can see Roy Mustang, the physics teacher, and a head of blonde hair. It could be anyone, including me, but then the blond turns and it is Edward Elric, the missing student, the student of the mysterious As. His hand is…His hand is down the teacher's pants, stroking his erection.

"Ah…Ed…"

Ed smirks, and pulls Mustang's pants and boxers down, freeing his straining erection. Mustang looks around and lowers his voice. "Not here! The photocopy room."

I do not realize until they begin to walk towards me that I realize they mean where I am hiding…and witnessed a student grope a teacher. A very willing teacher.

I dart behind the photocopier, clinging to the 30-odd pieces of paper for Ms. Thomas. My skinny frame fits, but I cannot peer around the corner to watch. I settle for listening.

"Mmm...I've waited all morning for this…" groans Mustang.

Ed laughs quietly. "You couldn't wait for lunch?"

"You – ah – don't go to class anyway…ah!" There is a wet sucking sound. "Ah…Ed…" Mustang pants, moans, and some minutes later, I hear a whispered scream of release.

"Mmhmm…you're tasty." Then Ed chuckles. "Again? You're insatiable."

"I want you, Ed…show me that ass…oh yeah." Ed's moans serve as a harmony to Mustang's dirty talk and the steady backbeat of _thud, thud, thud…_

I squeeze my eyes shut as a memory of one time when I walked in on Greed and Wrath.

_"I-It hurts…" Wrath sobs into the pillow. Greed crouches above him, whispering dirty words into the boy's ear._

_"You're so tight…I'm gonna cum inside you, you dirty boy, and you like it, don't you? You like it when big brother cums inside of you, and you like it when I fuck you hard…" _

"R-Roy!" "Ed!" Both teacher and student cum at the same time, surprisingly soon – they must both have been bottled up for a while. This was not the first time though, I could tell. They leave, and only a full five minutes after I hear the door slam do I crawl out and run back to Ms. Thomas's class.

I have been gone for more than half an hour, but Ms. Thomas says nothing, just asks me to hand them out. I do so, praying that none of these students are observant enough to notice my flush or how my heart is pounding like an African tribal drum.

Five minutes later, the bell rings for lunch. I practically dash to the cafeteria, and sit down at the first empty seat I find.

With a gulp, I realize that I am sitting across from a flushed, slightly dishevelled Edward Elric. He grins lopsidedly at me. "Hey."

I merely open my lunchbox and remove the usual smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel. Ed opens his and groans.

"Great, Al packed me curry again. I swear, I don't know why he made two pots for three people…" He stares at my lunch longingly. "Hey, uh…Envy, right?"

I nod mutely, tense at being so close to a boy I just witnessed having sex with a teacher.

"Wanna swap?"

I hesitate, then push my smoked salmon bagel towards him and accept the curry.

"Watch out, it's his super-hot special." After some thought, Ed also hands me his bottle of water.

I am going to kill myself tonight, I long to tell him, anybody. I decide to enjoy my last meal.

Al's curry – I suppose Al to be Edward's brother – is surprisingly good, but also very hot. Ed laughs at my red face after the first spoonful. I learn to take small spoonfuls at a time, intermingled with gulps of water.

I cannot help but stare at Ed. I have learned so many things about him in the last hour. Where he goes when he skips class, the fact that he is gay, that he is in a sexual relationship with Mustang…Edward Elric was the kind of cocky, smart athlete that no one ever found fault with, and had girls hanging off of him.

I hated him, but had never spoken a word to him. Now here I am, staring at him, thinking _I know your secret._

He notices me staring, gives me an odd look but says nothing. He and his friends disperse, and he sends a lust-filled glance Mustang's way. I am the only one who notices. The rest of the day passes normally, and the bell rings for dismissal sooner than I could have ever imagined.

I return home, walking only three blocks before making it back to our three-storey house. No one else is home yet, and I thank the God I don't believe in.

I make a beeline for my room, and pull the canister of sleeping pills out from under my mattress. I count them again, and although I had decided it would be tonight, the taste of the curry lingers in my mouth, sparking every taste cell, used to smoked salmon and cream cheese, every day, and nothing else. I do not eat dinner, because no one makes it.

The taste of the curry refuses to go away, no matter how many cups of water I drink or how many times I brush my teeth. I cannot die with that spice lingering in my mouth.

I push the pills back under my mattress and count them in my head.

…_one, two, three, four…_

**A/N: Yikes, how's that for a heavy beginning? Yes, I like my emo, non-green-haired Envy. He'll be like that for a while. I have no promises for when I'll update, but I'm concentrating on finishing Brother, and typing up more of The Vampire and the Dragon Lord. It depends on what my readers-and-occasionally-reviewers want. What d'you want – Seven Reasons, Vampire/Dragon Lord or Brother?**


	2. My December

**A/N: O.O Four reviews after the first DAY?!?!?!? Geez, I posted it at one o'clock…when are you people up? I'm so happy! *little happy dance***

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Ed would have been the one to kill Dante.**

**Warning: Lots of swearing, drug references and sex…and extreme angst ^^**

**Summary: Straight-A, quiet, meek student Envy has absolutely no interest in life – he isn't in love with anyone, he doesn't care about marks and his friends are interested in other things – well, things in general. On the brink of suicide, Envy makes a discovery that turns his world inside-out, on its head and blows it up. And he's loving it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Envy**

**My December**

I wake up, and the spice is gone. I could take the pills now and not have to face another day of school, but before I can reach down for them, Greed marches in in a foul mood, a black eye marring his devilish features.

"You! Where's Wrath?"

I shrug.

"Don't shrug at me! WHERE'S WRATH!?"

"I don't know." I crawl out of bed and pull on a grey t-shirt and jeans. I do not see it coming, and it throws my slight frame across the room. My lip is bleeding, and Greed approaches me.

"Greed, leave him alone." I crane my aching neck, and my pale, ill sister Lust is in her wheelchair, tired eyes silently berating Greed.

He growls and leaves. I murmur a thank you, and she smiles faintly. Unwilling to face anyone else from my family, I climb out of the window. Lust will only live for at the most six more months, but she is already incredibly weak, like china.

I walk to school, and the first teacher I meet is Mr. Mustang.

"You're at school early today, Envy."

I nod.

"Is there anything bothering you?"

I nod again.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

I shake my head.

Mr. Mustang sighs. "To tell anyone?"

I think to myself, _This is fun. _I shake my head again. It's fun, but it's also the truth. Who do I tell about Greed, about Wrath and Sloth, about Lust and Pride and Gluttony? Who would believe me?

Then there's the newest problem, directly involving this man. The same way I did with Edward, I think, _I know your secret._

"Yo, Mustang! Envy!" Ed gallivants up.

"Do you have your homework today, Edward?"

Ed opens his mouth, then closes it. "Damn."

"Pity. Detention after school, Edward." I cannot hold in my snort, and they both look at me strangely.

"What's so funny, Envy?"

I murmur, "Nothing."

Ed gasps. "He speaks!"

I scowl, and do not honour him with any more words, merely making my way to my locker. I do not see him again until lunch.

This time, he is the one to sit across from me. I try to keep myself from staring, and then he yells, "NOOOOO!"

"What?" asks one of his friends – I think his name is Alfons.

Ed pouts. "More curry."

My eyes widen. He notices, and laughs. "You want it?"

I realize I have not brought my lunch, due to my hurry to escape my house. I look down. "I didn't bring my lunch."

Suddenly, the thermos of curry is shoved over to me. I catch it instinctively, and look up.

"Don't worry about it, I'll eat Alfons's lunch." Alfons murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like, "Maybe you'll eat _me_."

I smile. "Thanks."

"See? I told you he could talk!"

I roll my eyes and dig in. Tonight, I will kill myself…right? Will I be able to?

Once I have finished, Ed pulls me off into a secluded corner. "Listen, Envy. You've been staring at me for two days. What's up?"

I shrug. He sighs. "I know you can talk. Tell me – why were you staring at me?"

I raise my voice just above my usual mutter. "I know your secret."

He freezes. "What?"

"I know your secret. I know that you're sleeping with Roy Mustang –" His hand covers my mouth.

"Shut up! How did you –"

I pry apart his fingers. "I was behind the photocopier."

Ed swears under his breath. "Damn it to hell." His molten-gold eyes stare into my violet eyes, and they are almost pleading. "Please…please don't tell anyone…I love him, Envy, and he loves me. Don't tell anyone…"

I hesitate, then nod. "I won't tell anyone."

Ed grins. "Thanks. You're a good kid." He ruffles my hair.

I frown. "I'm taller than you."

"No you aren't." There is a visible twitch next to his eye.

"I am." I straighten up, underlining the difference between our heights. "I slouch."

He gapes. "That's not…"

"You're just short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO EAT AT A TABLE, YOU SPEECHLESS LITTLE BRAT!?" Alfons rushes over and restrains Ed, who is trying to hit me, fury painted on his face.

I crouch and cover my head, reminded of Greed's attack this morning. Ed's fury subsides, and he leans down concernedly.

"What's wrong?" I don't answer. "Envy, what's going on?"

I raise my head, and he looks genuinely worried. He notices something I did not. "Your lip's bleeding."

I touch my lip lightly, bring my hand away, and Ed is right. I'm bleeding, and badly enough that it has not clotted since this morning. I fleetingly wonder why the teachers did not notice, but the thought disappears when Ed asks his next question.

"Did you get into a fight?"

I shake my head. It was far from a fight, but I do not say that out loud.

"Who hit you, Envy? Or are you going to claim it was an accident?"

"I-It wasn't an accident. It was my older brother." It feels good saying it.

Ed's eyes narrow. "Bastard."

I lower my eyes. I don't know what I've done wrong.

He understands this, somehow. "Not _you, _your brother." He takes my hand. "Come on, Alfons, Ling, Russell and I are going to the park. You're coming with us."

I open my mouth to say no, but he squeezes my hand affectionately. "You look lonely – we'll have fun!"

I hesitate, but he is already dragging me along. Ling is a junior I recognize from the hallway, and Ed pulls me into his shiny red car.

Ling and Russell are at the front, and I am in the back with Ed and Alfons. I study each of them separately…

Ling is a Chinese boy, with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He has a grin seemingly painted on his face, which is slightly unnerving. He is handsome, incredibly so, and my pale, drawn features cannot even compare. Russell is handsome in a different way – tall, blond (of course) with bangs that curve over one silver-blue eye.

Ling is wearing a black jacket over a red silk shirt that stinks of money, accompanied by ebony dress pants that swish around his ankles. The overall effect is ruined by a pair of purple sparkly fake Convers.

Russell also has a carefully cultured look. A button-up white shirt and blue jeans accompanied by a jean-jacket is disarmingly, perfectly normal. Too normal. Ling and Russell are polar opposites, even Ling's grin mirroring Russell's sexy smirk.

Alfons has white-blond hair, even lighter than most of the people in the school, accompanied by deep blue eyes. His style of dress is not as lazily rich as the two boys in the front seat, instead simple and slightly old-fashioned. Brown corduroy pants make me wince in sympathy, accompanied with a high-collar white shirt, twice as formal as Russell's.

Ed's style of dress is the most colourful and striking. He wears a zip-up black jacket with white outlines accompanied by tight black leather pants, covered with a red body-length coat and white gloves. I look morosely down at my outfit.

Ling asks, "So, who's the new guy?"

"Envy," I reply.

Ed grins. "He's with me."

Russell chortles. "Your new boyfriend?"

"No, just someone who stumbled on something he shouldn't have." For a second, Ling and Russell's smiles falter.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

Ling mutters something under his breath. I do not catch it, but it sounds oppressive, a tone I know all too well.

Ling furiously brakes. We are at the park. They file out, and with a sense of foreboding, I follow them.

**A/N: Oooh…cliffie! Right, later the SAME DAY (considering that I posted chapter 1 at 1:30 XD) I post chapter 2! Don't be spoiled by this fast update – I'm just greatly inspired by this story so far XD**


	3. Dead To The World

**I expect grovelling, reviews and favourites. YOU OWE ME .**

**A/N: Wow, I might actually finish this story. I'm hoping for this story to have 49 chapters, but that might be too much. …special FMA oneshot, pairing/subject of their choice, for my 20****th**** reviewer! :D**

**Finally, Ed's viewpoint! I will always warn you when a viewpoint shifts, but it will be random, depending on where the story is.**

**Apologies for the little typo in Chapter 2 – it's supposed to say Chapter 2, not chapter 1 .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Al wouldn't have a loincloth XD**

**Warning: Lots of swearing, drug references and sex…and extreme angst ^^**

**Summary: Straight-A, quiet, meek student Envy has absolutely no interest in life – he isn't in love with anyone, he doesn't care about marks and his friends are interested in other things – well, things in general. On the brink of suicide, Envy makes a discovery that turns his world inside-out, on its head and blows it up. And he's loving it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ed**

**Dead To The World**

Envy's four words kept rolling around in my head…_I know your secret…_I shook my head frustratedly. He said he wouldn't tell anyone, but I didn't know how much I could trust him. He'd been in the same school as me since, what, seventh grade? I'd never heard him speak before, and he sounded surprisingly like a girl. _What sophomore's voice hasn't cracked yet? _

Ling's voice echoed in my head. **Michael Jackson's voice never cracked…**Ling was a music aficionado, from Elvis to Michael Jackson to bands like The Offspring to Rise Against and even Paramore.

Ling braked hard. "Aaalright, we're here! Let's go!" In a split second, he dove into the fountain in the centre of the park.

Envy frowned. "That isn't very clean water."

"So?" Ling filled his cheeks with water and spat it at Russell, who threw a stick right back at him. The Chinese joker dodged and grinned even wider, if that was possible.

I chuckled, and collapsed languidly on the grass. Envy nervously sat next to me, and Alfons took up space at my other elbow.

"So. Tell us about yourself."

Envy blinked. "About…me?"

"Start with your family, if you want."

"…family?"

"You have a family, you must have one if you live in that giant house of yours."

He immediately became suspicious. "How do you know where I live?!"

"Geez, I live two blocks down, genius. Now, family."

He leant back on his elbow, ditchwater-grey shirt riding up and displaying a flat stomach with ghosts of abs lingering. I chuckled appreciatively, but luckily, Envy didn't notice, or chose not to respond.

"My mother, Dante…She is very rich, and she used to be beautiful, but she is very demanding."

"Ridiculously so?"

"Yes. My father's name is Hakuro, and he is a military man. Thankfully, he is not home very often, but when he is, he forces all of us to do laps and push-ups at four in the morning." He forced a smile onto his face, trying to fool us into thinking that it was just a little quirk. I didn't buy it for a second.

"My oldest brother, Pride, is twenty-six, and doesn't live with us." He gave a sigh of relief. "Let's see…Gluttony is a primetime chef – he's twenty-four, and fat as can be."

Ling laughed. "I know what you mean – one of my uncles is like that."

"Then it's Lust…" Envy shuddered, and squeezed his eyes shut. "She's twenty-one, you know, and she's supposed to be in university." He blinked, several times, as if blinking away tears.

"Supposed to be?" Russell, tactful as can be.

"She has…" Envy's feminine voice broke. "She has AIDS, and it's not even her fault."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" He pushed my hand away, and at first, I didn't think he would answer.

However, without making eye contact with any of us, he told us. "She was in a car accident, and needed a blood transfusion. That's all. She contracted AIDS because someone donated blood directly, and they didn't check him for AIDS."

He takes a deep, shuddering breath and before any of us can apologize or offer our sympathies, he ploughed on. "Greed is eighteen, and he is a boorish fool who does not even bother to go to the university that Mother's money pays for. He spends all of his time in bars, picking up girls."

Russell exchanged glances with Alfons, who refused to meet his eyes.

"Sloth is in her last year of high school. She's the smartest out of all of us, and if Mother didn't push her so hard, she would have had lots of boyfriends. She's nearly as beautiful as Lust. There's me, of course, and then there's Wrath."

Russell grinned. "I know him – same class as Fletcher, my little brother."

"And mine," I added.

Envy smiled thinly. "The hyperactive, Tarzan-haired brat?"

"Yup. That's him. What about you?"

Warming to his theme, Envy did not need any further prodding. "I do not do much in my spare time except swim and read. I used to belong to a karate dojo, but it burnt down last year…"

My eyes travelled back down to his stomach. Now I knew where _that _had come from. "Don't you practice?"

He shrugged. "I do not know anyone else who knows karate, so I have no way to practice."

Alfons chuckled throatily. Russell and Ling, pausing in their battle, dropped their rudimentary weapons and faced Envy. I merely stood, shed my coat and jacket and stood in the ready posture.

"You came to the right place."

I didn't even see him move – only a streak of a yellow as he somehow made it behind Ling and threw him into the tall, burly Russell. Alfons managed to grab his arm, but Envy _flipped _and landed on his arm, dragging him down.

I was ready for him, ducking the blow he threw at my face. After trading a few blows, I kicked his feet out from under him – he regained his balance quickly, but not quickly to stop me from pinning him to the ground, rolling over a few times. My braid had come loose, and as I leant over him, fastening his wrists to the dirt with my hands, my long, blonde hair served as a curtain.

His hair, more than an inch longer than mine and a lighter shade of yellow, was filled with bracken and dust from our scuffle. Envy's purple eyes fastened onto mine, and the first true smile I'd seen from him blossomed on his face.

"Game. You win."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's my prize?"

He was about to answer, when Russell asked weakly, "Is it time to go back to school yet?"

Cursing Russell roundly and silently, I climbed off of Envy and checked my watch. "Uhhh…yeah…what do we have?"

Russell rolled his blue eyes upwards. "Let's see…do any of us have anything worth going to? Envy, what've you got?"

Envy blushed. "…physics…" I could have strangled him, but I decided to 'encourage' Roy to let him off the hook for his afternoon. Apparently, none of his other classes were worth it.

Then, I had an idea. "Envy, Alfons, stay over there. Russell, Ling…let's talk."

**A/N: XD next chapter will be a hoot. If you think Ed, Russell, Ling and Alfons are being too friendly towards Envy, keep in mind that they're trying to ensure that he doesn't blow Ed's secret. Ed…just likes hot boys, and Envy's attractive XD**

**Once again…I expect much grovelling.**


	4. Brighter

**A/N: I told you not to be spoiled ;P sorry for the (in comparison to chapters 1-3) slow update XD**

**Yes, the chapter titles are songs. Escapist is by Nightwish, My December is by Linkin Park, Dead To The World is by Nightwish, and Brighter is by Paramore. Look up the lyrics XD**

**The POV changes halfway through (sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Martel wouldn't have died :(**

**Warning: Lots of swearing, drug references and sex…and extreme angst ^^**

**Summary: Straight-A, quiet, meek student Envy has absolutely no interest in life – he isn't in love with anyone, he doesn't care about marks and his friends are interested in other things – well, things in general. On the brink of suicide, Envy makes a discovery that turns his world inside-out, on its head and blows it up. And he's loving it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Ed/Envy**

**Brighter**

"What's your plan, Edo?" Ling asked me, chewing nonchalantly on a long piece of grass.

I smirked. "Look at them. At their clothes."

As one, Russell and Ling turned and pulled faces. Envy was clad in a baggy, mottled grey t-shirt that somehow contrived to still be small enough to show his midriff when he leant down or stretched. I didn't mind, but it didn't look good. His jeans were light blue and dirty. Alfons's clothes only had one thing wrong with them – they looked like there were from the 1930's.

"We're taking them shopping. And we are making sure that they buy awesome clothes that _suit them._"

"You mean like what we wear?" Russell smacked Ling on the back of the head. I chose to ignore his comment – our choice of dress was different than most people, though Russell's was the most normal.

I turned and announced in a cheerful voice, "Alright, you fashion-starved birdies, we're taking you shopping!"

Alfons sighed, but the smile on his face belied the sound. Envy, on the other hand…

"Why?"

"Because your clothes suck."

Envy pulled a face. "You are – well, were – wearing a jacket and a coat, on top of a tank-top, and leather pants, and combat boots…during a blindingly hot April."

I scowled. "Just get in the car." I bent down and picked up my insulted clothes.

"I need to stop at my house and get some money."

"You don't have any on you?" Envy shook his head. Ling sighed. "We'll make a slight detour, and then no more stops til we're at the mall."

It was a matter of minutes before Envy signalled to Ling to stop, and hopped out. I watched him go, and my eyes discreetly travelled down to his ass.

"Stop ogling him, Ed," Alfons berated me.

I pouted. "He's hot…"

"And probably not gay. Besides, I don't think Roy would be pleased." Russell turned around in his seat to face us – he never bothered with seatbelts.

"Guys! Aren't I allowed to appreciate someone who – against all odds and rules of fashion – looks good?"

"No." Ling grinned perversely. "But I am!" Just then, Envy thwarted _all _of our plans by shutting the door.

"Damn it."

_--------Envy--------_

I close the door quietly behind me. "Lust?"

"Envy? You're-" She coughs a few times into a bloodstained handkerchief. "You're home early. What's up?"

"Ummm…" I blush. "I decided to skip the afternoon…"

"_Envy…" _ Lust sighs. "Don't skip school…"

"Why not? It was only study periods anyway…I need some money. Do you know where Dante keeps any?"

Lust smiles softly. "Under the Italian-imported lamp in the dining room."

I return her smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like usual – like hell. I don't like dying."

I force myself to keep my smile on my face. "Maybe they'll find a cure –"

"Don't delude yourself, Envy. I'll be fish food in a month." Lust coughs again. "Are you going to the mall?"

"Yes, with some friends."

Her eyes widen, and I can tell that she is pleased. "Friends? Who?"

"Edward Elric, Ling Yao, Russell Tringham and Alfons Heiderich."

Lust chuckles throatily, which develops into a full laugh. She clutches her sides, and eventually recovers, coughing again.

"What's so funny?"

"Those boys…never mind. You'll find out eventually."

I have the odd feeling I should know what she is talking about, but I decide to let it go. "Do you want a drink, Lust?"

"Yes please – there's club soda in the fridge. Sloth snuck some in for me in a wine bottle."

I chuckle. Our mother has forbidden soda from the house, but it is the only drink other than water that will satisfy Lust's throat. I reach into the fridge and pull out the wine bottle full of club soda. Handing it to Lust, I make my way to the dining room and lift five hundred-bills from underneath the lamp.

Pocketing the money, I lean over and give Lust a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Lust…" I cannot stop my voice from breaking a little bit.

She grabs my chin. "Listen, you. Stop being so miserable. I'm dying, Envy. It's not my fault, it's not your fault. It's happening, and it sucks big time. But don't forget to be happy. You, unlike me, have an entire life to look forward to. If that involves these boys…" She laughed. "That's fine with me. But be happy."

I nod, and she kisses my forehead. I push the door gently open, and the four boys waiting in the car turn red.

"What?"

"Nothing," they reply in unison. I have barely closed the door when Ling steps on the gas and rips down the road. Without a seatbelt to hold me, I fall into Ed's lap.

He looks down on me, and laughs, but a faint blush colours his cheeks. I know I am tomato-red, but it is comfortable.

"Don't bother with the seatbelt, we'll be there in a minute with the way Ling drives."

"Ah." I lift myself, and Ling hits another bump and sends me sprawling back. Ling chuckles evilly, and Ed growls.

"You hit that bump that fast on purpose…" he accuses.

Ling cackles. "Of _course _not! Why ever would I do that, o'Chibi-san?"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" he rails. I shape the name with my lips without saying it out loud. _O'Chibi-san…_

'Is that Chinese?" I ask the insulted.

"Japanese. It means cute, short one."

"Then it suits you."

Ed smacks me viciously. I smirk and close my eyes, trying to avoid the psychological implications of having my head in another boy's lap. His leather pants are soft – _real _leather, not some plastic imitation.

"Envy," asks Alfons, in a soft voice, all silliness gone, "there's something you should know."

I open one eye. "What's that?"

"…well, it's something we also need to know about you."

Russell sighs. "You could have waited, Al."

"…well, he seems rather comfy…"

I groan. "What is it?" Lust's warning echoes in my head. "Please tell me you are not drug dealers."

"No!" Alfons and Russell exchange glances, and both look at Ed.

"He already knows about me, dumbasses, unless he thinks Roy's a girl."

It clicks.

"You're gay?"

"…" Silence reigns in the small sports car.

"What tipped you off?" muttered Ling despondently.

"Let's see." I tick them off on my fingers. "Sparkly purple Convers, Alfons saying he wishes Ed would eat him, staring at my ass, enjoying wrestling with me far too much…"

"Hey! Don't diss the Convers!" complains Ling.

I laugh. "The point is, it was painfully obvious. I only have one question: are there really that many gay boys at Amestris High?"

"Nah, as far as we know, it's just us and some of the seniors – um, Kimbley's bi, Bido is gay…yeah. It's just that birds of a feather flock together. Our dating range is limited anyway." Ed chuckles. "I got lucky."

I look at Russell, Ling and Alfons. "You don't have boyfriends?"

"Nope," they all answer at once. Ling amends, "Or a girlfriend, I'm bisexual."

Russell chuckles. "I would sleep with a girl, but I prefer guys."

Alfons says nothing, only blushes. Ed answers for him. "He doesn't like squishy things. As for me, well, depends on the girl-slash-guy. What about you, Envy?"

I don't give myself time to formulate some perfectly-balanced lie. "I have no idea. I have never had the chance to find out."

General laughter emanates from the four boys – it sounds evil. I wonder what they have in store for me.

Suddenly, I am reminded of the forty-nine pills. They have been far from my mind since Ed faced me. I decide to keep them there. This is far more interesting.

**A/N: Okay, they're not at the mall yet, but next chap, I promise! I'm a little preoccupied right now, so updates will not gain their usual speed until next week, probably.**

**I LOVE THAT LAST LINE! :3 and Roy won't feature as much as most people probably thought…well, not in this arc, anyway. Forty-nine chapters this story will be.**


	5. Anything but Ordinary

**REDONE: I read over this chapter, and decided to redo some parts of it. After all, fast updates are well and good, but if the chapters are bad, it kind of defeats the purpose. I never thought about if someone tried to give me a makeover, how I'd feel. Thanx to Potions for Foxes (signed in as indigo Potions) for pointing this out!**

**A/N: Yay, 20 reviews :3 Congratulations to Misuki Anime Miko for being my 20****th**** reviewer! Now, prize for the 50****th**** reviewer…same as before, can't be bothered to think up a new prize XD**

**I couldn't resist a little bit of crossing-over…not enough to worry about, just a couple of characters that watchers of BLEACH will know, non-watchers can treat them as OCs.**

**Of course, Anything but Ordinary is by Avril Lavigne. If you didn't know that, you must die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Wrath's voice wouldn't be so damn annoying…**

**Warning: Lots of swearing, drug references and sex…and extreme angst ^^**

**Summary: Straight-A, quiet, meek student Envy has absolutely no interest in life – he isn't in love with anyone, he doesn't care about marks and his friends are interested in other things – well, things in general. On the brink of suicide, Envy makes a discovery that turns his world inside-out, on its head and blows it up. And he's loving it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Envy**

**Anything but Ordinary**

We pull into the mall parking lot, and before Ling can take the keys, Russell steals them and puts them in his back pocket. Ling rolls his eyes and sticks his hand into his pocket to retrieve them.

I blush – I cannot imagine being that comfortable with someone, especially when you are both gay…bi…I decide to just label them non-straight. It is easier for me.

I notice Russell's satisfied smirk and flushed face. I decide to pretend I did not see it, but log it in my mind under 'things to steer conversation away from'.

"Aaaaalright!" Ed gallivants ahead of us into the mall, and then backtracks. "Hurry _up!_"

Russell and Ling run after him, and I stay back with Alfons. "Are they usually this hyper?"

"Yeah, they are. Ling especially, but Ed after he's had good sex."

I frown. "Ed is only a sophomore – how long has he been having sex?"

"Oh, since it was legal. He hasn't slept with anyone other than Roy, though. He turned sixteen in January. Ling's seventeen in a month, and I actually had my sixteenth birthday in February."

"What about Russell?"

Alfons laughs. "Poor guy doesn't get to have sex until October. I truly doubt he'll wait though."

I snort. "I am surprised Ed waited."

Alfons raises his eyebrows. "He's actually quite responsible when it comes to sex. He doesn't bother with condoms, but he made sure Roy got checked for AIDS and other STDs."

I nod.

He adds, "And, by the way, why don't you use contractions?"

"Huh?" I review how I speak. "Oh. My mother is a stickler for grammar, and I am the only one she has managed to breed contractions out of. She ignores me most of the time, though. It is only a habit."

"Well, try using contractions."

"I will – I'll try."

He slaps me on the back. "There you go! Wasn't that easy?"

"No…" I decide that I definitely like Alfons – he is calmer and less rowdy than Ed, Russell or Ling. I mean it in a platonic fashion, of course – I have not had a crush on anyone, of either gender or sex.

"Is there someone you like, Alfons?" I ask.

He blushes. "…yeah, there is, but I shouldn't really say –"

"Bullshit," says Ed. "C'mon, Al, you've been holding out on us? Tell!"

Alfons's face is cherry red. "But he's a year younger than me, and it'd be awkward dating him anyway, and it's weird because he looks like me but –"

"Waitwaitwait, you like _Al? _As in, my brother? As in, the same name as you and looks like you?" Ed's mouth is hanging open.

"Yup, that's the one. And he does _not _look _that _much like me…" Alfons pouts.

"Is Al the one who made the curry?" I ask. Russell nods, and Ed is still staring at Alfons.

"So, you want to go out with Al?"

Alfons nods, bright red.

"And why have you not asked him out?"

"Because he's straight."

Ed snorts. "Only as far as he lets people see. Ask him out."

"But – wait, what? He's not?"

"It depends on the guy – ask him out."

"I will…let's go, then."

Ed sticks his tongue out. "Where shall we start, then?"

I tune them out for a minute, then I am dragged into the mall.

"Alright, Russell, Ling, take Alfons to Fabgear 64. I'm taking Envy to Maleficarum."

"Why?"

"He might like it…besides, I need some more clothes anyway. Meet you at 2:30 for ice cream?"

"Sure."

I don't like the sound of Maleficarum. "That sounds gothic – aah!" Ed propels me down the mall, waving a goodbye to Russell, Ling and Alfons.

"What's Maleficarum?" I use the contraction only with difficulty.

No answer.

"Ed…" I say as warningly as I can muster, but it still sounds like a scared kitten. _Damned kid's voice…_My voice hasn't even begun to crack yet.

He tugs me into a scary-looking shop. "Hiya Ulquiorra."

I gulp. The man in front of us has a pale face, raven-black hair and two pale green lines running from his eyes.

"Edward. So glad you could join us today." His voice is cold and chilling, and he does not – _doesn't _smile.

He grins and starts poring through the clothes. I look around, thoroughly intimidated by the store. Corsets cover one wall, and a girl in a white dress with purple hair and little purple teardrop tattoos under her eyes is untangling handcuffs. There is a selection of dog-collars on a stand that in most stores would be displaying jewellery or sunglasses, and I finger one with silver studs and a hook for a leash.

"Hello there, kid!" The purple-haired woman greets me, and I nervously wave hello. "You interested in anything?"

I point at Ed. "He dragged me in here."

"Take a look around– look, we have a new selection of boy's makeup." She tugs my arm and leads me over to a stand.

"Sit down." I obediently sit down on a stool. "I can tell you're new in here, and you're no Goth. You aren't the first boy Ed's dragged in here, and you look rather intimidated –"

"Wait, what are you going to do to me?"

"Make you up, of course! Now, hold still!"

"Ah!" I fall backwards off the stool. "Don't come near me with that eyeliner!" She smirks and kneels on my chest.

"Hold still, I said." I relent and sit back up on the stool. She tickles my face with the brushes, pencils and various other things.

"There. I love gothic blondes, don't you?" She holds up the mirror, and I gasp. She has expertly applied a black line around my eyes, thicker and more smudged around the bottom. I am reminded of a celebrity punk rocker I have seen pictures of, from a band called something strange…Pink Day or Blue Night or something along those lines. She has also applied mascara, and feeling foolish, I realize that I look good…I mentally slap myself.

"Hey, Envy, I've got some clothes you might be holymotherfuckingshit." Ed drops the clothes he was holding and gapes at me. "Wow…"

I grin sheepishly, then I look at the clothes he has picked out. "No way. I am not putting those on."

"Come on, try them on! I think you'll look good in them!"

"You'll have to drag me into them."

"Fine. Cirucci, thanks for making him up."

She laughs girlishly. "Just make sure to deliver that yaoi for me."

"Next week."

"Fine." Cirucci blows him a kiss, which he dodges. He drags me into the dressing room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He tugs at my shirt, pulling it off over my head. I attempt to cover my chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Getting you to try on these clothes."

"AH! RAPE!" I try to push him away. "LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP ME, I'M BEING RAPED!"

"Just try them on!"

I open the door and kick him in the balls. "I'll try on the fucking clothes, now get out and stop undressing me." He collapses, both from pain and shaking with laughter.

Ulquiorra raises an eyebrow. "Not on the premises, please and thank you."

Scarlet with fury and embarrassment, I close and lock the door. The first shirt in the pile is a button-up collared black shirt with two breast pockets, a 'Lucky 13' logo on the front left shoulder and a roller derby thing on the back. Just by looking at it, I can tell it is too small, and I set it aside.

The next item is a pair of black skinny jeans. They fit me perfectly, and the silver chain-belt with a skull-shaped buckle that rests on my unmanly hips is for show only. The next shirt in the pile is a tight tank-top that is slightly too short for me and has a turtleneck. It is strange, but I like it. There is a headband with a red triangle on it, which when I put on, lets my blond hair spike up and fall down into my face. I look very weird indeed, and putting on the silver rune necklace that I untangle from the buttons of the Lucky 13 shirt, I am barely recognizable.

I step nervously out of the change room. Ed's back is turned, chatting with Cirucci. She sees me.

"Whoa…lookin' hot!"

Ed swivels around and his mouth hangs open. I am suddenly very conscious of his golden eyes raking over me.

"Ah…do you like it?"

He nods mutely. "You look…great."

Cirucci laughs. "He means you look absolutely smokin' hot in that!"

Ed gives a lopsided grin. "…yeah."

I am not sure how to react…I have never been told that I look good before, let alone 'smoking hot'.

I block out their comments and ask myself, do _I _like this outfit? I don't like the jeans that much, and the necklace feels like I am trying too hard. I am not goth, though I do like the tank-top and makeup (I mentally slap myself for actually admitting that.) I change back into my normal blue jeans and gray shirt. I look at my own clothes and ask myself the same question.

_These are clothes bought for me, not by me. _I pick up the tank-top again._ Ed picked this, but would I have picked it? _I'm thinking too much.

I open the door. "I'll take the tank-top, but I don't like skinny jeans."

Ed mutters something that sounds like, "good thing too, I like them too much." I roll my eyes.

Now for the destruction of my male pride. "And, um, I'll buy some eyeliner as well." The tips of my ears heat up, but I manage to fight the blush from travelling to my face.

Ed chuckles. I turn on him. "Do not dare say anything. There are plenty of boys that wear makeup."

"True, true."

Suddenly, I remember the headband. I didn't even notice it. I like what it does to my hair – makes it more than just plain, blond hair like everyone has.

"I'll take the headband as well."

Cirucci squeals happily, and I pay out the amount. This is my mother's money, not mine, so I shall spend as much as I want to. She will never know…There are benefits to her ignoring me.

**REDO: Alright, that's better. ^^ not that many changes anyway, just the ending really.**

**A/N: Calm thyself, readers and reviewers, the green hair ish coming soon, and some more plot! ^^**

**For those who hate not knowing, the eventual pairings will be**

**Ed/Envy**

**Russell/Ling**

**Alfons/Alphonse**

**And Russelling must be popularized! JOIN THE RUSSELLING ARMY!**


	6. Holiday

**Chapter 6**

**Ed**

**Holiday**

I watched as Envy paid for his new clothes, violet eyes shadowed by expertly smudged eyeliner. He'd been good-looking before, and it took very little to make him either an extremely hot guy or a beautiful girl.

"You gonna wear your tank-top?"

"Uhh…I guess…" He slipped behind the change-room door for a second and emerged with his gray shirt in his hand.

Cirucci eyed it critically. "Where'd you get _that_ shirt?"

Envy shrugged. "I do n- don't remember. I think my mother bought it at Sears, a clearance sale. Or maybe Wal-Mart."

Cirucci's aghast, disgusted look was priceless. "Gimme that piece of…" She waved her hands, helplessly searching for a fit word.

"It's _mine_. And it's not _that_ bad."

"It is when you look so darling in non-Sears clothes!"

Envy held the shirt close. "Too bad. Go be a bitch about some else's clothes, please."

Cirucci blinked, then stormed off in a huff. I clapped.

Envy shook out the shirt. "It's plain, but it's fine, is it not? Serviceable?"

"Hmm…yeah, it's serviceable, it's just not your colour. A darker grey would be nicer with your complexion." What can I say? Stereotypes exist for a reason.

He sighed. "Mum just went out and bought for quantity, not quality. But I still do not like people criticizing what I wear."

"Right." I winced slightly at the rebuke hidden beneath his words. "Sorry. Let's go meet Russell, Ling and Alfons."

"I wonder what they h- they've been up to." He made a face. "I've not used contractions in a long time." He paused again. "Is it I've not or I haven't?"

"It'll come. Contractions are easier for you to say and others to listen to. And I think most people use I haven't." I led Envy to the food court, where two familiar blond heads (and one generic black one) were waiting.

"Hey! Ed! ED! Shrimpy!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO SIT AT A TABLE, YOU DEMENTED GIANTS?!?!" Russell and Ling dissolved into helpless laughter, while Alfons worked hard to look innocent. Damned tall people…

"I got another piercing!" Ling clicked a lip-ring against his teeth.

Envy raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How many do you have?"

"Let's see…three in each ear, one bellybutton piercing…This one makes eight."

Envy stared incredulously at Ling. "I don't have _any _piercings…"

"That can easily be remedied…" Russell winked.

"No th-!" He cut himself off. "Does it hurt?"

"Speaking from experience…ears, no. Lip, a little bit. Bellybutton, a little bit. Dick…yes."

"You said eight!"

Ling grinned sheepishly. "That I actually use…I was high –"

"You smoke pot?"

"Tried it twice, I would buy it but it's too hard to get." Ling cleared his throat. "Anyhow, I was high, and once I was back on my feet, I realized two things. One, it hurt like hell in general, and two, it hurt both parties during sex. So I let it grow over."

Envy's face just _screamed _"too much information".

"But ears, just a pinch. Consider it. Dig the headband, by the way."

"Thanks. And…" Envy paused, "Yeah, if I don't want it after, it will grow over. I will get my ears pierced. After,": he glared at Ling, "we have ice cream."

"Now you're talking!" Russell pulled out his wallet. "My treat." He pointed to each of us in turn – Ling, Alfons, me then Envy. Chocolate caramel, cherry Garcia, espresso, and…"

"Raspberry chocolate."

Russell grinned. "Raspberry chocolate it is indeed."

Alfons followed Russell to the ice cream parlour, and Ling excused himself for the washroom. Leaving Envy and I alone. Again.

"So. Explain the situation with you and Mr. Mustang."

"Call him Roy, we're not in school." I rested my head on one hand. "I stayed at school for detention, and he fell asleep, the lazy bastard. He had a rather…intriguing dream about me. I'd had a bit of a crush on him for a while – actually since the end of freshman year – and I cross-examined him about it afterwards."

Envy snorted. "That must have been an interesting conversation."

"It was," I admitted ruefully. "It consisted of me saying, 'You were either having a wet dream about me, or Edward March the senior,' and him assigning me two weeks of detentions for propositioning a teacher."

"And?"

"I kept asking him about it, the next three detentions. He finally admitted that he was sexually attracted to me, but he was my teacher…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You actually give a shit?"

Roy turned to face me. "No, not really. But I figured you would, and everyone else does."

I snorted, "Bastard. Let me put in terms you will understand. One. I'm sixteen, so that's fine. Two. You _obviously _find me attractive, and the feeling is mutual. Three. I'm good at keeping secrets, and so are you, considering that you were voted least likely teacher to be anything less than straight as a ruler."

"Oh, and what about you?"

"Straight, in the other direction."

"Ha-ha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And…well, you saw well enough where that led."

"Yes, I did. And now I'm being bribed with ice cream to keep quiet."

I laughed, then realized he was serious. "Huh? No!"

"I've been in the same school as you for four years, and suddenly you want to be my friend."

"You – I…You were staring at me! And you liked Al's curry!"

"Hardly a reason for a sudden acceptance into your rainbow circle."

"I…" I groaned and hit my head against the table. "Look, it's true I didn't really know you existed before that, but all you finding us out served was for you to really be brought into my life. You looked lonely, and so far, I like you."

He smiled faintly but bitterly. "So far."

Luckily, this uncomfortable conversation was interrupted by Ling's return. He was flushed, but I didn't think much of it. Ling, like most boys our age, was perpetually horny.

"So. What music do you like, Envy?"

Envy blinked. "Classical, why?"

"Ever heard of Three Days Grace?"

"Three days what?"

"Evanescence?"

"Eva-who?"

"Linkin Park?"

"Isn't that a place in the States?"

"Green Day?"

"Yes, I've heard of them. That's the band Wrath likes."

Ling punched the air, mouthing 'oh yeah' silently. "At least you know Green Day!"

"I know _of _them. I've never actually listened to their music." Ling fell down.

"Well, _that _will have to be changed," he muttered as he untangled the wires of his iPod. "Which song do you think, Ed?"

"Hmm…something from American Idiot or their new album, I'd say. What about Know Your Enemy?"

"Sure." Ling handed Envy an earbud, which he nervously put to his ear. Ling pressed play, and Envy's face was just _perfect._

"What in all halidom is that supposed to be?" he hissed.

"It's punk rock!"

"It's _bad!"_

I was attempting to suppress my giggles as Ling and Envy bickered.

"I could write better music like this standing on my head!"

"Yeah, what about punk rock, Mr. Classical Man?"

"Watch me!"

"I will."

Russell returned in the middle of the fight. "Huh? What are you two arguing about?"

"HE DOESN'T LIKE GREEN DAY!"

"I could write better songs in my sleep."

Russell rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Ling crossed his arms. "How can you write punk rock without even knowing any punk bands?"

"I do!"

"Like?"

"The Offspring – Greed plays them all the time." Envy tapped his fingers on the table. "Let's see…what else…oh yeah, Sum 41, The Ramones, Tribal Ink, The Exies…"

"You said you listened to classical!"

"Classical _mostly_." Envy smirked. "And I can write a punk rock song. I won't do it standing on my head though."

I rolled my eyes, but grinned. "This should be interesting." I looked around. "Hey, where'd Alfons go?"

"He said something about a new Marilyn Manson CD." Russell handed me my espresso ice cream cone. "Here ya go, coffee addict."

"Aw great, he's getting another Marilyn Manson CD? The last one was bad enough."

I glanced at Envy, who was busy licking at his raspberry chocolate…Oh shit. I discreetly crossed my legs.

Russell was still ranting about Alfons's taste in music in between bites of his ice cream (he's the only person I know who _bites _his ice cream) but Ling was watching Envy like I had been. Damn, that boy is the meaning of obliviously evil.

"Hey, sorry for that, but The High End of Low is out!" Alfons ran back to the table, CD in hand.

I shuddered. "That guy creeps me out."

"Marilyn Manson is _awesome!"_

"No he isn't! He's just freaky!"

Alfons sighed. "Ah well. Gimme my ice cream."

Russell handed it to him. "Envy's going to try writing a punk rock song."

"He is?"

"Yup."

Alfons cocked his head. "So, what are you going to write about?"

Envy opened his mouth, then closed it. Ling cackled. "You have no idea, do you?"

"I don't want to do some down-with-the-establishment thing when my dad's in the military."

"Oh. Bah."

We continued trading stories, comments and ideas for Envy's song until we were done our ice cream (which will be referred to hereafter as Envy's torture instrument) and headed for the tattoo parlour.

"Can't I just get it done at Ardene's or Claire's or something?"

"What, and get weird looks for being a guy? Those are girl stores, Envy."

"So? I don't want to go to a tattoo parlour!"

Finally, however, we got him into the best place to get piercings, and a few minutes, he was walking out, silver studs in both ears.

"Ow…it stings…"

"Course it does, silly! But doesn't it look great?"

"It does, actually. And it wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be."

Suddenly, a phone rang. Envy dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Who is it? Uh…hi, Mum… I am at the mall with some friends… I told Lust where I was going!...Alright. Okay….Bye." He hung up.

"What's up?"

"I have to get home."

"Oh. Do you want me to drop you off?" asked Ling.

"Uhm…sure, thanks, but don't let my mum see you." Envy made a face and slipped his grey shirt on over his new black one, and pulled off the headband. Suddenly, he was back to being a good-looking but slightly awkward, shy, straight-A student.

"I hope she won't notice the make-up or studs…"

"Do you want us to wait for you, Ling?"

"Nah, you keep shopping or whatever. I'll be back soon." Ling and Envy left, and Russell whistled lowly.

"His mum's got him whipped."

"Yeah…but it's amazing the difference some makeup and clothes make."

Russell grumbled, "He'd _better_ be gay."

**A/N: XD yay Russell…Next chapter you see Dante for the first time…oh, and I want treatz for the super long chap ^^**

**Alright, before people get worried, this story will indeed be EdEn, but bear with me. It'll be a while, but there will be boy-on-boy action…mmm yummy**

**And also, this story does indeed have plot ^^**


	7. Just Like You

**SPECIAL NOTICE: Sorry, this story won't be updated for two weeks, but it will be being written! I'm going to camp, and I'll be writing it by hand...and i will probably be forced to read it out loud...XD the anime-freak girls are camp are absolute win. Last year, when I started Vampire/Dragon Lord, one girl made me read a chapter every night...XD I have like ten chapters written out by hand, just never have the time to type them out...sorry...enjoy the last chapter for a while...sorry it's short...**

**A/N: *dies* I…HATE…being…an…insomniac…Which is why I'm up at 1 in the morning – again, like the first and second chapters – writing you chaptah seven. Luv me (and give me something to kill annoying girlfriends with, HE'S MINE NAO BITCH) **

***ahem* apologies. Personal troubles. ARGH I WISH MORE GIRLS WERE LEZ/BI CUZ THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH BOYS TT^TT**

**Oh, and while I'm ranting, have you noticed how a lot of Ed/En writers seem to be bi? Anyhow, moving on to da story.**

**Chapter 7**

**Envy**

**Just Like You**

Ling brakes a few houses down from mine, but he does not unlock the doors. "You okay, Envy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I said I am fine!" I snap, and he is taken aback. I immediately regret being so harsh. "Sorry," I mutter.

"S'okay. Everyone gets pissed, even me."

"Really?"

He cackles. "Really. I had a great time – we all did. See you at school tomorrow?"

"See you." I open the door and climb out of the car. Ling mock-salutes me with two fingers, and drives off.

I cannot remember the last time I had so much fun. The four boys I spent all afternoon with are bright and full of life. Instead of making me feel lifeless, they have given me some of their vitality. They are so sure of themselves, their place in life, their sexuality…

I make a face as I remember my mother's phone call. She is always harsh and suspicious, and I fear the interrogation that is soon to come.

I open the door, and counting the shoes at the door, I sigh in relief. Sloth and Wrath are home, and Greed is not. Sloth's shoes are simple black affairs with silver buckles, and Wrath wears tatty black-and-white trainers passed down from me.

'Envy!" My mother's bark echoes through the house, and I wince.

"Coming, Mum." I hurriedly arrange my hair over my ears and pray that she does not notice the makeup. I walk into her 'drawing-room', really nothing more than a glorified extra living room.

She is seated in her padded red armchair, high-backed and regally dominating the north corner of the room. Mum herself is a tall woman with hair spun of moonbeams, wrinkles etched into her face and sharp, piercing eyes of purple.

"You were at the shopping mall with your friends?" It is halfway between a statement and a question. "Who?"

I smoothly make up a lie that will satisfy her more than the truth – with a group of openly gay teenagers. "Winry Rockbell and Edward March."

She nods. "I expect you will be marrying her?"

I bite back a laugh and a retort. "No, Mum."

"Then who will she marry?"

"E-Edward, I suppose."

"Hmph." My mother lives in the past. She is past sixty, and still expects girls to marry before having sex. "Who do you intend to marry?"

"I do not know."

"Do not lie to me!"

I sigh, and scroll through suitable girls in my head. Dante asks me the same question almost every day, but I have never given her an answer before. _Not Winry, not Roze, not Riza…_

"Elysia Hughes."

She raises an eyebrow elegantly. "She is younger than you?"

"Only by three years."

"True enough. I expect you to introduce her to me soon."

I nod, and silently berate myself. Elysia Hughes has been in love with me ever since I was in 8th grade. She was being bullied for her father dying in Iraq, being told that meant she supported it, and I chased the bullies off. Now I have possibly dragged her into my mother's scheming universe.

"You are dismissed."

I gratefully leave, and go to talk to Lust. She is looking better now than usual, and she laughs when I walk in.

"I like your earrings. Did Ed persuade you to do that?"

"And his friends. I now know what you meant."

Lust smirks evilly. "And are you?"

"I have no idea."

"For your own sake, I hope you aren't. Remember her face when Sloth tried to tell her she was lesbian?"

I shuddered. Sloth had attempted to come out, and Dante had slapped her then tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"So, what'd you do?"

"I bought some clothes at Maleficarum, and…" I decided to try avoid the subject of the makeup.

"And makeup, I'm guessing, the way you're decked out."

I curse, reaching up to wipe off the eyeliner and mascara. She stops me. "Don't bother, and you look really hot in that."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

I grin, then remember something. "Oh damn it, I have a math test to study for…"

"Good luck!" calls Lust after me as I race down to my room. I pull out the sleeping pills.

"No, not today. They…they like me…" I snort. "They do not. They merely wish to conceal Ed's illicit relationship…"

Ed's attempt to explain echoed in my head. With a groan, I store the pills back in their hiding place. How am I supposed to kill myself when I am having such a good time?

I sit down at my computer, and realize I have an email. I open it.

**From: ponygirl_hughes hotmail. com**

**To: sympatico. ca**

**Subject: IT'S BEEN AGES!!!**

**Hiya Envy! 3**

**I haven't seen you in mooooooonths D: I miss u TT^TT but I guess you're busy *sigh***

**Got a girlfriend yet? (I hope not XD but that's just me) I got asked on a date by Fletcher Tringham!!!! I thought he had the hots for Kole O.o I haven't answered him yet, but I'm not sure whether to say yes or no…I'm so confused…what should I do?**

**What have you been up to recently anyway? Apparently you're in the same grade as Fletcher's brother and Mei Chan's brother. It would be cool if you were friends with Russell and Ling! It's weird though I heard Al talking about them – apparently they're gay for each other, but it's hard to picture. Mei Chans super upset for some reason, I think she likes Al's older brother tho. You know him, right? Edward? (tooooootal hottie btw)**

**Anyhow, that's what I've been up to. Oh, and I dyed my hair purple! :D There, that's everything**

**-Ely-chan**

I gape at the screen. Russell's little brother is asking out Elysia? _My _Elysia? Well, kind of mine. I highly doubt it is romantic, though my answer to my mother may have changed that, but I still feel a claim to her. More like a little sister than anything. I start to type a reply.

**From: sympatico. ca**

**To: ponygirl_hughes hotmail. com**

**Elysia**

**I'm sorry I have not been around Xing Public School recently. Yes, I know Russell, Ling and Edward. I did not know their siblings were in your class…If you like Fletcher, say yes – if you are waiting for me, you should know… **I hesitate, then plunge on. **…I am having doubts about my sexuality. I know you have liked me for a long time, but I do not think it will work out between us. Besides, Fletcher is your age. I am still your friend though, and I hope you find romance elsewhere. If Fletcher breaks your heart, tell me and I will bash his head in for you.**

**Purple? Oh my.**

**-E. W. Angevin**

I press send, and now that I have admitted my doubts, I feel much better. I shall not bother coming out to my family if I am though. Lust, yes. Sloth, maybe. But no one else.

Suddenly, another message pops up.

**From: ****crimsonexplosion gmail. com**

**To: sympatico. ca**

**Well, hello, Envy. A little bird told me that you were hanging out with Edward, Alfons, Russell and Ling today. I take it that means you're a faggot like them…They're weaklings – if you want someone who can show you a good time, seek me out. I'll fuck you so hard you'll be begging for it.**

I shiver and delete his email. After some thought, I block him. I shudder again. Maybe I just will not come out after all.

**A/N: Sorry, short chap, I know. Yes, that was Kimbley. And ZOMG ELYSIA :3 I bow to ElysiaxEnvy fans temporarily…Ah, who am I kidding, EDEN FOREVAH!!!!!!!!**


	8. Bring It All Back To You

**A/N: Aaaaand I'm back! ^^ aargh I'm sick D: I have an ear infection, so the inside of my ear really hurts and apparently it's all scaly inside. Ew. And I'm congested and I have a sore throat . ah well, it's given me time to update ^^ so you peoples should be happy. Especially certain reviewers *cough* who seem to have an addiction to this story *sniffle* I'M SO HONOURED!**

**And for all you disgruntled readers of The Vampire and the Dragon Lord…oops…I promise promise promise I shall focus on that one once I'm done Seven Reasons.**

**Bring It All Back to You is an old S Club 7 song, btw.**

**Chapter 8**

**Envy**

**Bring It All Back To You**

Every day at 7:30, I go swimming for two hours. I have been doing this for approximately four years, and tonight is no different.

The swimming pool is about six blocks away, and the route takes me right past what I now know to be Ed's house. I briefly stop and compare the house to the lively sophomore.

At first, it does not seem like he could possibly live here. It is a small two-storey house, and eighth of the size of mine, with bay windows on each floor. Built with red brick, it gives off a homey, well-lived-in aura.

Then, looking again, I see parts of the house and garden that practically _scream_ Ed. The scarily gothic miniature fence surrounding the section of the garden for herbs, hilariously overdone. The red shutters and window frames, painted inexpertly and unevenly. The sign in the window that says 'BEWARE OF DOG', dog scratched out and replaced with a scribbled 'Ed'.

I chuckle to myself and continue. However, the thought nags at me.

Ed's house looks warm, loving, inviting and comfortable. More than one person, gazing at the seven-floor mansion I call home, has been intimidated or frightened by the grandeur and harsh dignity.

The Elric boys' home is the reflection of themselves, of Ed and his brother Al.

Does my home reflect me?

I sigh heavily. My thoughts return back to the forty-nine pills. I originally decided to use them because I had seven reasons to die. However, the last few days I have been enjoying life the way I haven't since I graduated Grade 8. That was when…

I shiver. The violent deaths of my best friends Martel, Dorochet and Law have been preying on my mind for two years.

My eyes sting, and I wipe them hurriedly. The criminal, a mentally disturbed man known only as Scar, was killed when he nearly killed one of the police officers sent to apprehend him. However, Martel, Dorochet and Law are still dead. I did no even drive satisfaction from hearing of Scar's death.

At the pool, I am alone, and this pool has no lifeguard. I dive in, and the water from the pool mingles with my tears. However, as much as their memories hurt, I also remember how different I was. In elementary school, and even more so in junior high, I was opinionated, bratty, self-assured, loud and hyper.

I rise to the surface, and plant my feet on the concrete bottom of the pool. I have seven reasons to die, although I attempted to forget Martel and co. and pretend that it was because I hated school. And I did – I cannot enjoy Math when Martel is not asking for my help and goofing up royally. I cannot enjoy Gym when Law is not kicking Dorochet's ass at Dodgeball. I cannot enjoy lunch without Dorochet begging others for food once he has already finished his own.

"One year," I say out loud. "If I find seven reasons to live by April of junior year, then I'll live."

A sense of foreboding and relief settles on me. What will this next year bring?

OOoOoOoOoOo

I swim until 9:30, and, to tired after today's happenings the blow-dry my hair, I walk home with it dripping on my shoulders.

The house is dark, except for Wrath's room. I shudder, trying not to think of what is happening to my little brother, and throw myself into my bed. Wrath's voice is faint, barely audible, but his stifled sobs are almost louder to me than my own fluttering heartbeat.

Wrath comes home to a family that mostly ignores or abuses him. His only friends in this house were me and Lust – who was going to die within the year.

I almost smile – this is going to be easier than I thought. I already have one reason.

OOoOoOoOoOo

I wake the next morning with Wrath snuggled up next to me in bed. His ridiculously fluffy black hair is damp, so he must have showered sometime between Greed going to sleep and joining me.

"G'mornin', Wrath," I murmur.

"Good morning, Envy!" Wrath is a morning person – why, I cannot comprehend. I grumble and pull away, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Aww…I don't want you to go to school today, Envy…" He pulls off a pout that was actually quite cute.

"I have to go to school, and so do you."

"But I know the entire Grade 8 curriculum already!" my little brother complains. The problem is, he is not exaggerating. _Isn't._

"You still have to go to school."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine." He leaps out of my bed, stealing the covers as he does.I snatch them grumpily back, and he flashes me a cheeky grin as his leaves.

I look in the mirror.

"AHHH!" My yell of horror bring three pairs of feet running and the creak of the wheels.

Sloth peers around my door. "Envy? What's – oh my."

Greed laughs. "Green with Envy, hm?"

Lust finally wheels her chair up to the door. "What did you _do_?"

"Nothing!" I examine with a stricken face my once-silken hair, now with the consistency of straw and a definite dark green tint.

Wrath thinks for a minute. "I know! You go swimming for two hours every day!"

"What does that have to do with my _hair?_"

"You use a chlorinated pool. Since you're blond, prolonged exposure to chlorine brings about an effect similar to the oxidization of copper. Namely, a green tinge to your hair and lots of split ends."

I growl warningly at Wrath. I hate it when he goes into prodigy-scientist mode. My talent lies more in the mathematics region. I turn back to the mirror and sorrowfully try to smooth out my hair.

Sloth offers, "You can use my shampoo and conditioner if you want – it's really good for rehydrating hair."

"Thanks," I mutter. I check the time, and decide to attempt to fix my hair before school. I push past the chortling Greed to get to the washroom on this floor.

The shower is filled with various bottles of shampoo, most of them Sloth's. Most of the time, my hair is naturally silky, so I use the cheapest shampoo-and-conditioner 2-in-1 I can find without any qualms. Sloth, however, uses some strange combination of Aussie, Herbal Essences and Pantene.

I shrug and grab the Aussie. What can I say – I like the colour purple. Once I have rinsed _that_ out, I decide that I like green aw well. After that, I go whole hog and use the Pantene too. I then use the conditioners in succession.

I step out of the shower and check to see if the colour has changed. With a groan, I stare at my reflection –_still _with decidedly green hair. If anything, the colour has darkened.

I sigh. At least the straw-like consistency is gone.

Something Greed said comes back to me. "Green with Envy, huh?" I mutter, "Bakemono…" My old nickname brings back the old brash overconfidence from before. I grin cheekily at my reflection.

Green hair is not that bad.

I dive into my closet, dragging out a box of clothes I have discarded because of painful memories. Taking a deep breath, I open the box.

On top is my skater shirt, a dark red t-shirt with a dark grey shirt underneath. Emblazoned upon it is a drum set with two dragons behind it and the number 666. I shrug it on, and don a pair of black parachute pants. I hesitate, and then slide on my new black headband, spiking up my newly tinted hair and putting my gold studs into full view. I pick up my bag and make my way to school, pushing away my memories.

Due to my rigorous shower, I arrive at school later than usual.

"ENVY!" I am attacked from two sides by – surprise surprise – Russell and Ling. They are both taller than me, so I feel like the meat in a sandwich.

"For goodness sakes, guys, let him breathe!" They let go, and I make a big show of gasping for breath.

Ed slings his arm over my shoulder. "Green with Envy, hm? I like it."

I grin. "It was totally by accident."

"No kidding?"

"Swimming in a chlorinated pool for two hours a day does this to your hair. I used three brands of shampoo and conditioner to get rid of the split ends."

Ed chuckles, and looks me up and down. "You own these?"

"Yes, I do. I had them hidden away in my closet."

He gives me an appreciative look. "I like them."

"A little too much," mutters Russell, and he and Ling fall backwards cackling at Ed's expense.

He punches Russell in the shoulder, face red. "Sorry. They're bastards."

I fight the equally red flush and return my skin colour to normal. "Where is Alfons?"

"He's sick –H1N1."

The bell rings, and the student population files in. I nearly succumb to my habit of ducking my head and hoping not to be seen, but I straighten up, pretending that I _don't _give a shit about what anyone else thinks.

I glance over at Ed, Russell and Ling, and I drop the pretence.

Because really, I don't.

**A/N: And the green hair makes its appearance! XD finally…I'm sorry it took so long! Misuki Anime Miko, your giftfic is ready, I just need to find time to post it between all the stories I'm trying to get chapters ready for TT^TT you people are demanding TT^TT and about the beta-ing, I don't make much in the way of grammar and spelling mistakes, so it would just be a delay.**

**BTW…you know how I made a quick mention of Riza in the first chapter? I'm starting to regret that, because I found the perfect place for her elsewhere, and I'm going aAaArGH I ALREADY USED HER! SO frickin' FRUSTRATING TT^TT**


	9. Our Truth

**A/N: OMG OVER 50 REVIEWS *dies* don't worry, I'll write from the grave XD**

**This story, as many of you have pointed out, started out very angsty and got very cutesy and funny. Yes, this story is a bit of both, but there is more plot coming. **

***sniff* really? One of the best Edvy fics on the site? *sniff* wow…I've been reduced to tears XD and I haven't even gotten to the really Edvy part yet…**

**This chapter was originally written with a lime part (masturbation), but I decided that I would keep the sex non-explicit. If anyone wants it, I might post it as a oneshot, but not as a part of this story.**

**Chapter 9**

**Ed**

**Our Truth**

Envy's newfound fashion sense – although the 'newfound' was in question, since they'd been in the back of his closet – proved to be very distracting. I doubted that he knew it, but the parachute pants hung tantalizingly low on his hips without being disgusting. Less than an inch of his ridiculously pale skin was visible between his shirt and pants, but it was enough to begin a furious battle of wills between me and 'Little Ed'.

Ling was enjoying it as well. He was more adept at keeping it invisible, or at least, didn't seem to be struggling with it as much as I was, but he definitely agreed with me on Envy's unwitting attractiveness.

And, of course, just to spite me, our first class was Physics. I was going to be stuck in a room with Envy and Roy for an hour and a half.

Oh joy.

Then, our Physics tests were handed back. Somehow, I'd gotten a big fat C. Roy had scribbled, _Extra tutoring might be a good idea – also, your focus is slipping._

I immediately went up to Roy's desk. "Can you give me some ex-"

"No, not from me. What's the likelihood you would actually learn anything."

"…good point."

"Envy got 99.5 percent."

"What did he lose the point-five on?"

"He forgot to write his name, but that's not the point. You should ask _him _for help."

I groaned. "The world hates me."

"Huh? What's wrong with Envy?"

"Nah, s'okay." I grumbled to myself as I walked away, leaving Roy confused. I wasn't about to tell him that Envy's uke-ness was giving me regular hard-ons.

I would just have to cope.

OoOoOoOoO

Two weeks, two fucking weeks and I, Edward E. Elric, did not have the courage to ask Envy Angevin to tutor me in physics.

I collapsed on my bed, fuming. "It's not a date, it's not dinner, and it's not even that friendly! Why the fuck am I so scared?"

I thought perhaps it might be my pride, but that led to too many strange thoughts, like 'is it my pride that doesn't let me envy Envy enough to ask Envy to help me physics?' Screwed-up thoughts like that.

Maybe it was _because _I was so turned on by him. I loved Roy, and I always would, but Envy was deliciously innocent and almost girlish. I wondered what it would feel like to have Envy…oh god. Not again.

It would go, eventually. I checked the clock again – 4:03. Going down to the first floor, I picked up the phone, and dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Envy, I got a C on my physics test, and Roy told me you did really well. Can you help me with what I got wrong?"

_"Um, sure…I thought you were really good at physics."_

"Not really. Besides, my focus in Physics…"

"_…ah. Right. That. Sure."_

"Thanks! You know where my house is, right?"

_"Yes, I do."_

"So, is now good? I mean…I've been kinda putting it off."

He chuckled. _"Yes, it is – it's fine." _I smirked at his correction. _"I'll be right over. And stop laughing at me, contractions are hard when you're not used to them."_

"Can you see me or something?"

_"Yes, actually, this is my cell phone."_

I turned on my heel towards the door. Through the window, Envy waved cheerfully, phone held to his ear.

I slammed down the phone and opened the door. "You must have been booking it to get here that fast."

"I'm a fast runner."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on in. Ya hungry?"

"Uh…no, not –" He was interrupted by his stomach growling. He blushed and, with a grin worthy of Brer Rabbit himself, I dragged him to the kitchen.

"Chocolate? Ice cream? Shreddies? Pop Tart?"

"Umm…chocolate, please…" I pulled out a Hershey's bar and handed it to him. He unwrapped it like a banana and ate half of it in one bite.

I nibbled on my own chocolate bar successfully banishing pervy thoughts from my mind. He swallowed the last morsel and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm guessing you like chocolate."

Envy nodded and, laughing, I threw him another bar. He had it unwrapped and it was halfway to his mouth when he asked the question I'd been dreading.

"Where are your parents?"

"A-at work." I kept my face non-committal.

The green-haired sophomore snorted. "The only coats in your closet are ones teenagers or preteens would wear, and most people own more than one coat."

"How'd you get a look in my closet?"

"It was open and I could see it from the window."

"They're on…a trip." I had done a terrible job on this lie, and I knew it. So did he.

"Where are they, Ed?"

"I don't know where that bastard father of mine is, but Mum…" I shivered, "…died of esophageal cancer about a year ago."

Envy looked into my eyes with a mixture of shock, surprise and relief, and for a second, I saw the reflection of his sister Lust in his.

"I…" Envy swallowed. "So you…you do know how it…" He trailed off, glancing away with a look of shame.

"Yeah, I do." I grabbed his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking at me. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, so get rid of that look. Everybody suffers pain – sometimes it's through other people. It's cruel, it's unfair, and it really, really sucks. But we're still alive, and we can live for ourselves _and _for them." I took his hand and pushed the untouched chocolate bar back to his lips.

He smiled tentatively and took a bite. After he swallowed, his smile became more real. "Lust told me the same thing…"

"Well, then maybe it's time you started listening."

"Aren't you technically too young to live alone? And what do you do for money?"

"We are, but I forge Dad's signature when it's needed and as far as anyone knows, he lives here. And there's a bank account in my name that is mysteriously replenished about four times a year – I'm pretty sure that's Dad, but I can't be sure."

Envy continued to nibble on his Mars Bar. The sixteen-year-old seemed to be considering something, and he burst out, "Greed's abusing my little brother Wrath."

I was too shocked to answer or respond immediately, and even after a few seconds, all I could manage was a weak, "What?"

The words spilled out of his mouth in an unstoppable torrent, getting faster and louder. "Greed goes into his room, almost every night and the first time I found him in the morning, he was bleeding and crying and covered with cum and everyone knows but what goes on in the family stays in the family and meanwhile Greed keeps this awful schedule and acts like he's Wrath's best friend and meanwhile I wonder, I wonder if when Wrath isn't tight enough for him anymore, if I'm next!" Envy's breath was coming in harsh gasps, and he buried his face in his hands, desperately trying to breathe.

I sat next to him, trying to put the picture together. I knew Wrath – Al had bought him home before. He was a headcase – shy sometimes, then with all the warning of a freak storm, switching to hyperactivity and sometimes slight violence. Al had admitted that he'd slammed his head against the door once, giving my brother a bump the size of a quail egg.

Greed, other than the facts Envy had given me, was a blank card. All I knew was that once he had hit Envy across the face – the morning of the day we'd taken him to the mall – and that he didn't bother going to university, preferring to go bar-hopping.

"Envy, why –"

"Why d-did I…I not go to the police?"

"Yeah."

He looked back at me with an incredulous look in his violet eyes. "My mother," he said, dripping with contempt, "is currently one of the richest women in Canada, if not all of North America, and my father – General John Hakuro – is an Afghanistan hero. Between the two of them, it will not just be a cover-up, it will be a memory-wipe, it might as well have never f-fucking existed!"

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, the door swung open with a creak from the hinges I always forgot to oil.

"Ed! I'm home! And I – oh." Al rounded the corner sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you'd be upstairs."

I stuck a finger in my ear. "Ouch."

"Hey, cool, Envy's here!" Envy quickly blinked and dried his eyes. Al didn't _seem _to notice, but I knew my brother better than that.

"I brought Wrath over! That's okay, right?"

I glanced at Envy, who had stiffened. A boy with instantly recognizable matted hair peeked shyly around the corner, and Wrath's features blossomed into a smile.

"Envy!" He leapt towards his big brother and hugged him ferociously. Envy's aura of nervousness, disinterest and general depression disappeared for a minute in the warm hug he returned to his brother. I almost smiled – Envy loved his brother a lot, just as much, if not more than he loved himself.

"Hey Wrath." Envy ruffled his hair fondly, then pulled away. "Did you learn anything today?"

Wrath scoffed. "You're kidding, right? Of course not! I did, however," he added as an afterthought, "get a refresher on how to find the volume of a sphere. I keep forgetting that one." That last thought was grumbled in an undertone.

Al muttered sulkily, "…that's why I asked him for help…"

"Well, then you'd better get to work," I said with a grin. Al and Wrath departed for the seclusion of Al's room, and Envy took a deep breath.

"Well," he said in a fake-cheerful voice, "we'd better get started on that Physics test."

**A/N: Yes, you'll be seeing more of Al ^^ I love the character I've given him in this story, and if I'm right, so will you lot XD I wuv you, reviewers! A big shout-out to:**

**indigo Potions (Potions for Foxes in disguise :P), YukinoKara, Misuki Anime Miko, Envy-pride'ed, CHIBI LOLLIPOP, yukidaru, fan girl 666, wishfulliving89, IridiumGirl, amenta bennu and HAERTOFAVAMPYRE**

**for reviewing lots! Of course, I love all you people that only reviewed once as well…and all the anonymous people (who are probably too young to have accounts and, ergo, should not be reading an M-rated story…) And you lurkers who have not reviewed…I have duct tape! (Kudos to WindsofWater for the duct tape XD)**

**I'll be updating as fast as possible for the rest of the summer, and then I will probably slow down DRASTICALLY during the school year. High school…(shudder)…GIFTED high school…(shudders again) But worry not! I WILL UPDATE! Just…slower than you're used to…but we don't need to worry about that until September! YAY!**

**Ed: ^-_-**


	10. All Nightmare Long

**A/N: WOOT TEN CHAPTERS! *throws streamers* The chapter title is a song by Metallica (I think…one of my friends mentioned it once…) and OMG THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER ^^**

**Just so you know, I've actually got up to most of Chapter 13 written out in longhand. It just takes forever to type these things out. So I'll probably be to Chapter 15 before the end of August :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Envy**

**All Nightmare Long**

The doorbell rings, again and again, as if a drunkard is pressing it and pressing it. Ed gets up from the kitchen table to answer it, and I look up automatically.

"Yes?" Ed has inched the door open, but even before he finishes, the door is pushed wide open, sending Ed staggering back. Alarmed, I walk briskly out of the kitchen and stop dead.

Greed's eyes are visible above his round sunglasses, bloodshot from a night and day of drinking and debauchery. His hair is spiked up at jagged intervals, and he has a split lip. The fur on his vest bristles, and he grins twistedly at me with no humour at all.

"Hello, little brother."

Ed glances at me and, with a cursory nod, I affirm his suspicions.

"What do you want?" he asks curtly.

"Relax, Edward. My brothers need to return home, that's all."

"Could a phone call not have sufficed?" I interject. Greed glares at me.

"Mum thought it would be better for me to pick you up."

"I'm sixteen and Wrath is thirteen. We're not _kids._"

"Say what you want."

Wrath comes down the stairs, the bronze-haired Elric just behind. The teen's beaming smile disappears at the sight of Greed. Only I seem to notice the slight tremble of his hands, or his pale skin going almost white.

"C'mon, Wrath, we need to go." Greed beckons impatiently.

I know what is waiting for him back at home, and I throw Ed a look. _Please, say something, anything…don't make us go._

He drops his molten-gold eyes in apology. There is nothing he can do.

I sullenly pick up my bag. "See you Monday." Wrath murmurs a similar goodbye to Al, and Greed places his hands on our shoulders and steers us out. I wince slightly at his touch, remembering when he hit me.

He pushes us both through the door of the house, and drags us into the closest room, which happens to be Wrath's. My heart leaps into my mouth. No one else is home.

"Nice clothes, _bakemono," _Greed whispers into my ear, mocking my nickname. His breath reeks of alcohol, the cheap beer sold in dirty bars that barely passed their last health inspection. "You look good enough to eat…"

I shiver. "Wh-what do you-you want?"

"Want? Everything, oh brother mine. After all, I'm greedy, aren't I?" He knocks me to the floor. He has not even bothered to close to the door to Wrath's room, and the hall light behind him darkens his features and casts his shadow onto me.

A whimper sounds behind me. Wrath is crouched on the floor, like me, too scared to cry or scream. "Greed, no, leave Envy alone! It's me you wanted, isn't it? Leave him alone, don't hurt him, don't…" Wrath's emotions switch from puzzlement to heartbreak t anger to pathetic hope, in that oddly bipolar way of his.

"Shut up!" Greed barks. Wrath falls silent. I reach out a hand, and stroke his hair, attempting to comfort him.

"Run," I whisper in his ear, hoping to save him, at least this time. He shakes his head.

"He's gonna hurt you, Envy, he'll make you hurt like me…"

"I know." Before I can say anymore, Greed roughly pulls me away. He pulls out his jackknife, and my breath catches.

"Don't worry, Envy." He drags out my name, savouring each syllable like a sweet. "I won't hurt you, not with this. Unless you struggle, of course." He pushes me up against the wall, and one hand goes up my shirt, ghosting past my stomach. He presses against me, and I can feel his erection against my thigh.

"NO!" Wrath, in a moment of stupid bravery, leaps towards Greed and knocks him off balance. Greed staggers back, throwing his arms out in involuntary self-defense. The blade clenched in his hand slices through the fleshy part of Wrath's upper arm.

Blood gushes out, glowing cherry-red in the dark room. I know that this is no more than a flesh wound, but it is painful enough to make Wrath scream.

The door of the house bursts open. "Envy, you forgot your jacket…" Ed's voice trails off as he looks into the room where we are, Greed standing stunned with a bloody knife in his hand, me with a rumpled shirt and a look of absolute terror on my face, and Wrath with his mouth open in a scream fallen silent and blood trickling through the fingers wrapped around his arm.

"Oh my god…"

Greed drops the knife like it is a rattlesnake. "Get out," he hisses.

"What have you _done?" _Ed drops my orange rainjacket on the floor, and his hands curl into fists.

"ED, NO!" I yell, unable to bear the thought of one of my only friends falling prey to Greed. "Get out! Go! Don't –!"

"I'm not leaving, Envy."

Greed's face twists into a painful-looking grin. "Well then, that means I get another prize!"

Ed does not freeze or succumb to his fear like Wrath and I have. Instead, he appears to channel his anger into his legs and when Greed makes a grab for him, he darts to the side. He reaches me before Greed even turns around, and while greed closes and locks the front door, he whispers, "How far did he get?"

"I can't –"

_"How far?!"_

"He just started putting his h-hands up my shu-shirt…and I could feel _it_…but nothing else."

Ed sighs in relief. He is about to go to Wrath, when Greed advances back towards us.

"You," he growls, "should have listened to the bakemono and run when you had the chance…"

Ed's hand finds mine and gives it a squeeze. A memory flashes in my mind, of Ed and I wrestling in the park. He had beaten me, but…

I am terrified out of my wits, but Ed's grip is like an anchor to reality, to myself. My analytic, strategic mind returns –

Greed has the three of us in a rat trap – namely, Wrath's room. His room directly faces the front door. The only obstacle is Greed himself, who is drunk – now that I am paying attention, I can see the slight stumble in his step.

This entire thought process takes less than a second. I look at Ed, and he nods.

Our hands still interlocked, we dash towards Greed. He did not receive the same training I did, his advantage lying in his size and age difference.

Greed reaches out o grab my shirt, but as his fingers brush the cotton, Edward and I duck and swing our clasped hands and arms into his legs. It is pure dumb luck that he stumbles from intoxication at the same time, and he trips and face-plants on the floor. There is a sickening crack, and for a fleeting moment, and I wonder if we have killed him, when he groans and lifts his face from the ground.

His nose is broken. Blood billows out on his face, dripping onto the floor and staining the expensive hardwood. My first instinct is to rush and help him

_Brother…Greed…I'm sorry I hurt you I won't do it again I'm sorry I'm sorry…_

especially when he flips onto his back and passes out from blood loss. Since he is on his back, the bleeding slows down to a little trickle running down his cheek.

I am breathing hard from terror, adrenaline and effort. I look over, and Ed is halfway into the kitchen.

"Whuh…what are you…you doing?" I ask between gasps for breath. He does not answer, but emerges a few minutes later with a dishcloth.

Wrath's arm is still bleeding, but it has slowed down. His face expressionless, Ed pries his hand away.

"I'm going to tie this right where your arm is cut, okay? See? It still hurts though, right?"

Wrath nods queasily.

"Good, that's good. I have some painkillers at my house, but if it hurts that means the circulation hasn't been cut off."

I cut in. "What do you mean, your house?"

"You're going to wait until he wakes up? I'm not letting you let him try that again."

"Why do you care?" I snap, more harshly than I mean to. He recoils with a hurt look.

"I'm your friend, Envy. It's my _job _to care."

The terror, fear and shame that adrenaline had pushed away returns in full force. I cannot stop the tears from running down my face or the sobs from shaking my body. I squeeze my eyes shut, and someone holds me close, stroking my hair, letting me cling onto his shirt and cry, leading me and Wrath out the front door of the house I hate, and guiding us to a little house down the road.

**A/N: Sorry, this chap's a little shorter than the others…hehe…but a lot happens! It's the best place to cut it off, anyway. YAY the plot advances ^^**

**Wow, updating twice in one day ^^ I LOVE YOU ALL! *hands out cookies to reviewers* *wields duct tape at lurkers***


	11. Where Are We Going From Here

**A/N: Hahaha, I'm getting so much love XD. Seriously though, you guys make my day! Especially when I'm sick and I have nothing to do except write Seven Reasons and melt into puddles at your lovely comments.**

**Oh, and don't get used to three chappies in one day :P I had nothing else to do today XD**

**This chapter is dedicated specially to ****sunligh584****, who has read ALL my stories and actually sends me PMs to tell me how much she loves my stories. Peace out, Matt!**

**I'm considering stopping the separate tenses thing, but I don't want to stop it halfway through the story (well, not halfway, more like one-fifth XD) What's your opinion, readers? Should I:**

**Leave it the way it is**

**Start writing Ed chapters in present tense**

**Start writing Envy chapters in past tense**

**Chapter 11**

**Ed**

**Where Are We Going From Here**

Envy was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, blond-green hair fanning out and curling on his shoulders. Even though he couldn't hear me, I whispered, "Good night". Night was indeed falling outside, and my stomach reminded me that I hadn't had dinner. But food could wait.

Envy's little brother Wrath stood outside, cradling his wounded arm against his chest. I straightened and asked, "Does it still hurt?"

He nodded, and I beckoned for him to follow me. I took him to the bathroom, and carefully, slowly, I undid the makeshift wrapping. Blood began to trickle out again.

"Hold your arm over the sink." He did so, wincing and looking away. I did the opposite, leaning in and gently cleaning the wound with a facecloth. It was a deep cut, but only a flesh wound – the only danger now was infection.

I opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged around until I found what I was looking for – antiseptic and cotton puffs.

"This might –"

"Sting, I know. I'm not stupid."

"Alright then." I soaked a puff in antiseptic and began to swab the cut. Wrath winced and a little squeak escaped. Apparently his previous encounters with antiseptic were theoretical only. Once the gash was cleaned out, I pulled out a roll of gauze and wound it once, twice, thrice, four times around Wrath's arm. I tied a knot, tucked it in and double-checked the circulation.

"There, and I have some extra-strength Tylenol and sleeping pills."

Wrath nodded and bit his lip, a mannerism shared with the brother sleeping in my bed – god that sounded wrong. Then, his voice faltering, he asked a very strange question.

"Wh-what about Greed?"

"What about…" My mouth hung open.

"Will he be okay?"

"Why do you…" I trailed off, unsure how to say what I meant.

"He's my brother!" Tears danced in the corners of his purple eyes. "He's my brother, and I love him. For eleven years he was one of the best friends I could ever ask for, whether there were five years between us or not! I'd do anything for him…"

I was stuck between reprimanding him and comforting him. "I…I…"

"You wouldn't understand, of course. You're the older one, and there's only two years' difference, if even."

"I…I think I do."

Wrath was taken aback. "You do?"

"I'd do anything for Al. No matter what he did. It doesn't matter that he's the younger one…I think it's the same thing. As for Greed…he'll be fine without my help."

Wrath smiled faintly. I returned it halfheartedly, and gave him a glass of water, two Tylenol and a sleeping-pill. "Try to keep that arm level during the night or it'll ache in the morning."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. My mum taught me how to treat basic injuries like this one."

"I mean…for everything. I don't know how Envy and I can ever repay you. If you hadn't come when you did –"

"I know. Envy told me everything."

Wrath's eyes widened. "Even…"

"Yes."

"I-I'm sorry…god…I'm sorry…"

I was completely nonplussed. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"…s'all my fault…if I had given Greed what he wanted, then he wouldn't have gone after Envy…"

"Don't you _dare _blame yourself! Greed went after Envy because he's an asshole. You had nothing to do with it."

He stood stock-still for a minute, then swallowed the pills one by one. "Um…where should I sleep?"

"We've got an extra bed – it's in the living-room disguised as a couch. I'll pull it out for you, since it kinda requires both arms."

Once Wrath was settled in, I checked on Al – fast asleep since before we came in – and sat in the cozy armchair next to my bed, watching over Envy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good morning, Ed! Good morning, Envy!" I jolted awake at Al's pleasant greeting.

"I-I can explain!"

"No need to." Al's grey eyes twinkled mischievously. "I figured it out."

_"How?"_

"I've been friends with Wrath for a while – I could tell there was something going on at home. And when I came in yesterday, Envy had been crying. Then there was Greed, the way _he _acted and their response to him."

"How can you figure that out and still do badly in school?"

"I like learning, but I don't like being taught." There was my hippie brother for you. He was all for 'free love', bisexual in the widest range of the term, a pacifist and had long, brown hair (even longer than mine) tied in a low, loose ponytail almost all the time. Right now, he was wearing a tie-dye shirt about two sizes too big for him and jeans covered in paint stains.

"So how are they? I saw bandages on Wrath's arm, but they don't need changing yet."

"Envy's fine, just a little bruised and battered, both physically and emotionally."

"So Greed didn't –"

"No. But the intention was more than clear. Wrath, however…Greed's been abusing him for a long time."

Al sighed. "And this was his brother?" I nodded mutely. "What happened to 'blood is thicker than water?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"So. Are they staying here? Going to the police?"

"I don't –" And then, a brilliant, beautiful, wonderful idea appeared to me. It was _perfect._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Envy's eyes snapped open, then fluttered shut again.

"Wake up, Envy."

He rolled over. "Wrath, lemme sleep, it is Satur –" He sprang up. "Wrath!"

I drew back, rubbing my chin which he had smacked with the top of his head. "It's Ed. And you got my chin, silly."

He gasped. "Last night…Greed…Wrath…and…where am I?"

"My room. In my bed, I might add."

He seemed to relax for a minute, then groaned, "Fuck it, what are we going to _do?" _Envy began to chew worriedly on a lock of hair fallen into his face.

"Listen, Envy –"

"What?" he snapped. "What can you possibly say to make this all right? I can't tell the police – first of all, they would throw Wrath and I into witness protection, we would be separated and both of us will be left with no friends – again!"

Even though his voice had risen several octaves, his face was calm and expressionless. "Then, they would go through the motions of investigating, even though my mother will roadblock them at every turn, and guess what else they'd find?"

"I don't know…" My voice trailed off.

"They will investigate the boy who broke the alleged perp's nose. They will investigate every aspect of his life, and –"

"They'll find out about Roy." A chill settled across everyone in the room, until Al broke the silence with forced cheer.

"I'll wake up Wrath, and how about some breakfast?"

"That sounds good to me, I didn't have dinner yesterday and I'm starving" I pushed myself out of the armchair where I spent an uncomfortable night.

Envy threw back the covers, and climbed out of the bed. He looked at the bed sheets for the first time. "Pikachu? Really?"

"Yup." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

Once we were downstairs, my brother's incredible intuition and foresight, not for the first (or last) time, blew me away.

In front of us was a steaming breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast, accompanied by orange juice, milk, jam, peanut butter and milk. The table was –somehow – set for four, with Tylenol at one place.

Before Envy and I were finished staring amazedly at the spread, Al was gently waking Wrath by shaking his good arm. Wrath blearily opened his eyes.

"Wake up, Wrath, I've got breakfast ready."

"Yuh-you do? But we –"

I cut him off. "Enjoy breakfast, then we'll talk."

He needed no further urging, dashing towards the table and chowing down almost immediately. With a laugh, I followed his example, and we were soon accompanied by Envy and Al, the latter beaming at the appreciation of his cooking.

We progressed in silence until all that was left were crumbs and a single piece of toast slowly disappearing into Envy's mouth.

I was the first to speak.

"We need some way of getting this to the police without a huge investigation into me and Envy breaking Greed's nose – which may involve it 'never happening' –, without witness protection being necessary and without the entire issue of the cover-up."

Envy snorted. "That's all? No problem."

"Also, you and Wrath shouldn't go home."

"What?" Wrath shouted. "Not go home? Why not?"

"Because of what happened to you and nearly happened to Envy." He cast his eyes down, and I felt guilty for reminding him of the hell he'd been through.

"Ed is right. But where do you suggest we actually go?" asked Envy, a challenging note in his voice.

"Well, first of all, you and Wrath have to stay together for the story to have any credibility. You two need to stay close – even out of the city is too far, and depending on how long it takes, you shouldn't miss school. So, you need to be unrecognizable, and above (or below, incidentally) suspicion. It needs to be a disguise that will hold, since we can't tell the police until the missing persons investigation dies down." I looked to Al to deliver the bombshell.

"We had an idea while you were sleeping, Envy and Wrath – or, should I say, _Julia _and _Sharon."_

I wish I had had a camera at that moment to immortalize their disbelieving faces. "You're kidding, right?" asked Envy, a slight look of disgust on his face.

"Aw, come on, Envy, it's all we could think of – besides…" I couldn't resist. "It's a surefire way to find out if you're gay – whether you like it or not when boys grab your –"

"ED!" squeaked Envy indignantly, pale face flushing bubblegum pink. I grinned pervertedly, glad to break the cold sarcasm he'd kept since waking up.

Wrath had a considering look on his face that was the exact opposite of Envy's expression. "Well, if it works…"

"DO YOU HAVE NO MALE PRIDE AT ALL?!?!"

"Nope. None."

Al grinned. "Envy."

"Fine, fine. But I don't care how good I look in pink, I will _not _be a cheerleader!"

"I didn't say you had to b – wait, how do you know how you look in pink?"

Wrath didn't let Envy attempt to salvage what little masculinity he had, asking, "Can _I _be a cheerleader? I-I mean, I'm totally unrecognizable in pink, so…" He trailed off into silence. "Never mind."

"Ooooookay then…I will be a gothic girl, because than I can wear heavy makeup and I'll be, also, unrecognizable."

"Yow, and two weeks ago you wore Sears bargain clothes."

"Humph." Envy looked down at the clothes he'd worn the day before – his black tank-top rumpled, blue jeans covered with carpet fluff from the floor of Wrath's room, headband descended to around his neck and eyeliner (although he wore little due to his self-confidence) smudged from his eyes like batwings. "I suppose I can't wear these clothes…they're too recognizable."

"Don't worry, we'll buy some girl clothes for you.

"I- I can't let you do that! You shouldn't spend so much money on –"

"Relax," soothed Al, "you can pay us back some day."

"Tch. Not sure when that would be…"

**A/N: ^^ don'tcha love me? ^^**


	12. Somebody Told Me

**A/N: Lol, this chapter is…quite interesting…XD Poor Envy and Edo…**

**I hope you all liked hippie!Al! It just seems like something he'd be – he's just so laid-back and generally kind.**

**Chapter 12**

**Envy**

**Somebody Told Me**

I look uncertainly at the contents of Ed and Al's shopping bags. "Sponges…oranges…bras?"

"How to assemble realistic breasts."

I raise my eyebrows and continue. "A pink miniskirt…I hope that's for Wrath – a shirt, pink, with Fulfill Your Dreams on it in…_sequins?_" The shirt glitters in the afternoon light. I lay it to the side where I am putting Wrath's clothes.

There is another miniskirt, black, and a duplicate in my size. On and on the clothes go, until there are two piles of clothing for me and Wrath, and makeup by each pile.

"How much did this _cost?" _ I ask apprehensively. I am not comfortable with Ed and Al spending their limited funds on our clothes.

"Not much actually, these are from Old Navy's sale and Maleficarum's 'reject room'. I told Ulquiorra and Cirucci I had a friend in a fix and she needed clothes. So they charged me twenty dollars for the lot."

"How do they make any money?"

"They don't, they run that store for fun. Their real money comes from Ulquiorra's novel and Cirucci's art."

"They're a couple."

"Yup."

I chuckle wryly, and pick out a random item from my pile. It is a scoop-necked black shirt with dark red sleeves that flares slightly at the bottom. I place it on the table, put the black miniskirt beneath it and, fingering my gold studs, I smile.

"So, how do I use a bra, sponges and oranges to give myself breasts?"

Ed has the grace to blush. "Well, you would probably have to glue the sponges to the inside of the bra, cut them so that they're even and cut a little cavity for the orange."

"Why do you need the orange…"

"…um…because breasts can't just be…_squished_…there has to be something to stop the sponges from just…" Words failing him, he picked up one of the sponges and squished it until it was nearly concealed in his fist. "Breasts don't do that…" Face red, he put it back down.

"Um, but will the oranges not…" I stopped, and tried again. "Won't the oranges rot?"

"They're fake."

I picked one up. "Oh. So they are." I unclip one bra, and pick up a sponge and scissors. "Here goes…"

It is about half an hour before I finally get the sponge and orange glued evenly in a bra. Ed is struggling to contain his laughter, and I glare at him. "Do you think this is _easy?_"

"No, no, I'm sorry. It _is _fun to watch, though."

With a sigh, I pulled off my tank-top and tugged on the modified bra, not bothering to unclip it. "So. How does it look?"

Ed's face was pink. "Um, realistic? And next time, warn me before you take your shirt off."

"We're both boys, Ed."

"That's _precisely_ the problem."

"Oh." I shrugged, and slipped my tank-top back on. "Oh my."

"Oh my indeed," agreed Ed, grinning wider than Ling at the view. My new additions under my already-tight tank top made it ride up to the bottom of my ribcage.

Ed grins appreciatively. "Well, _I_ like it."

"Course you do." With a sulky pout, I struggle out of the tanktop and change into the shirt I had picked out. This one fits better, or at least, covers my midriff.

"You know, you could get a bellybutton piercing and wear that…"

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

He subsides into amused silence until I pick up the miniskirt (which happens to be a skort). He turns around and says, "You can't wear boxers."

"Oh shit."

"Sorry." Even from here, I can see the tips of his ears glowing red. I sigh, and search the pile for girl's underwear. I cannot believe he suffered the embarrassment of having to _buy _this stuff.

Once my clothes (under and outer) are sorted, Ed brings out a bottle of black dye. "This I bought last year, when I was convinced I wanted to dye my hair black. I didn't, as you may recall." He also draws out some scissors.

"No," I flatly refuse." He sighs and puts them back. "But I suppose I will have to wear it differently."

"Dye it first – blond-green hair is kind of recognizable, to say the least."

I pout. "Damn. I like my green hair."

"If it makes you feel better, Wrath is being forced to cut his hair."

"It does."

It feels like forever, but by Saturday night, 24 hours after Wrath and I left home, our disguises are complete.

I stare at myself in a full-length mirror.

"So, what do you think…Julia Vasquez?"

"I…" _…am at a loss for words, _I think. Even in normal clothes, I am very feminine and have been mistaken for a girl. But now, in addition to a slim figure and rounded hips, I have small – although not too small – breasts that do _not _look like sponges shoved down my shirt, but fit almost naturally. My newly-black hair is tied in two braids that flow past my shoulders and pull the skin around my temples taut, my eyes are shadowed with eyeliner, and fake eyelashes curve gently from my lids. The shirt and skort I picked out earlier make my skin look even paler, almost moon-white.

"Well, I think you look…amazing," compliments Al. "If I didn't know you were a boy, I would be head-over-heels right now."

I raise my eyebrows. "So you and Ed aren't two of a kind…"

"Well. Depends on the boy, but that's beside the point." I can see Ed trying to hold in his chuckles, and I wonder how 'straight' Al is being with me.

The door opens behind Al, and Wrath pushes me away from the mirror.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" He gazes in the mirror with the same struck look from my face only a minute ago.

My little brother is almost unrecognizable to _me, _and I have known him all my life. His hair, usually a bushy mess that surrounds him like a curtain, has been cut to about an inch below his ears, brushed until it shines and curled in adorable ringlets. He is wearing a white t-shirt with a V-neck, hem and sleeves outlined in light pink, along with a pink pleated miniskirt. A pair of white sneakers completes the fresh, girlish look.

"Wow, I look great!" He poses in a moment of silliness, then winces and rubs the bandages on his arm.

"I told you, don't touch them!" Al gently slaps Wrath's hand away.

"But it hurts!"

"It'll hurt more if it reopens, or if you have to get stitches."

I chuckle softly. Al and Wrath are good friends, and it is entertaining to watch Al cluck over him like a mother hen.

Wrath's new name is Sharon Wheeler – he looks more fresh-faced and Canadian than me. I have been told that despite the pale skin and blond hair, I look vaguely Italian or Spanish. The black hair only accentuates that, and this is one of the reasons I chose a Spanish last name.

"Alright, you'll have to stay home for about two weeks, so that your disappearance and your 'first' days at school don't coincide. So practice walking, talking, acting like girls. Our house is your house, so eat what you want while we're at school. But remember – don't answer the phone, don't go outside, and above all, don't open the door for _anyone._ Both Al and I have keys."

I nod, the gravity of the situation finally hitting me at these rules. Then, just to ruin _everything, _Wrath's stomach grumbles.

Al laughs. "I'd better start making dinner, then. Envy, it's your favourite – curry."

I – although I will never admit this to anyone – practically squeal. Al and Ed stifle their laughter, and I blush.

"So? I like curry."

Six days pass, and on Friday night, I am watching the news on the disappearances on Envy and Wrath Angevin. Al is upstairs changing Wrath's bandages, but Ed is not home yet. He does not return home on weekdays until about 9, and on weekends when he leaves at 5, often not until much later. He says it is his job, but I worry.

I hear the key click in the door. "Hello, Ed – ED!"

He winces. "Damn. I was hoping you'd be upstairs."

"What, you wanted to hide this from us?" My eyes are wide, trying to take in the sight.

Ed sighs, and limps into the kitchen. Running a dishcloth under cold water, he holds it to his black eye. "Look, I got into a bit of a fight."

"A _fight? _Where do you _work?"_

"The Devil's Nest, as a bartender."

I gape, then choke out, "You…work…_there?"_

"I lied about my age, okay? I know it's a bar, but I didn't know –"

"That that's where Greed goes? You got in a fight with _Greed?"_

"He got arrested, I didn't. And he started it."

I desperately try to talk, then close my mouth. Almost unconsciously, I reach out and wipe the blood from his forehead, thumb gently brushing against the cuts. "Why?"

"He, um…" he glances embarrassedly at the ground, "he recognized me, and demanded to know where you and Wrath were. When I said I didn't know, he, well…" He laughed bitterly. "I gave almost as good as I got though, don't worry about that."

"But you mentioned he got arrested, and if the police found out you're only sixteen…"

"I know, I'm probably out of a job. I'll have to find a new one soon… Dad's money could just support the two of us, but with four…"

"I'll help you. And I'll get a job too."

"It's too –"

"Don't you _dare _say dangerous." I smacked him lightly, making him grimace. "Besides, I know where Greed will and won't go. I am quite cleverly disguised – unlike you, may I add – and Greed is more likely to stare at my chest than at my face."

"So, d'you got anywhere in mind?"

I think for a moment. "The Black Rose Café, on the corner of Somerset and Kent. Greed hates it – it's too alternative for his taste."

Ed has an apprehensive look. "_How _alternative?"

"It was M-Martel's favourite place to go. They have live music sometimes, bookshelves for people to read, and even a secondhand clothes store in the back." I mentally slap myself for the stammer on Martel's name.

"Live…music?"

"Trust me, they are consistently looking for extra help, and you and I are perfect."

"You sure?"

"Tch. Yes." I grin, a expression that is becoming more and more at home at my face.

"Listen, Envy…I wasn't sure how you'd react to it…but…I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"I'm sorry about your friends…Martel, Law, Dorochet…"

I feel like I have been thrown in a bucket of ice. I pull my hand away almost sharply. "I don't need your _pity," _I say scornfully.

Ed looks like he has been struck by lightning, now. "What…I didn't…I don't…"

"They've been dead for nearly two years now, and I don't need any more fucking condolences."

He scowled. "I was just trying to –"

"Oh yeah. Just trying to what? Let me know that you're sorry for something you had nothing to do with? I don't need to be reminded that my friends are dead, thank you very much! Or that the night that they were buried was the first night that Greed started on Wrath!"

"Goddammit, Envy, calm down! Don't get mad at me for trying to be nice…"

A lump rises in my throat. "You know what it feels like to have someone die slowly, from illness. You know that just as well as I do, if not better. But do you know what it feels like to call her house and get no answer? To call Dorochet, no answer, to call Law and no answer? To think nothing of it, go to her house to surprise her, let myself in…" I can barely breathe. "They were still warm when I found them, Ed."

"Envy…" Ed grabs my shoulders, but I have already stopped, unable to tell him all of it. The blood that coated the floor. Martel, impaled on one of her much-loved wooden katanas. Dorochet, ripped open. Law, head smashed in like an eggshell.

Ed's golden eyes stare unblinkingly into mine. "How long has it been since you let that off your chest?"

I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak lest I scream.

"No one? Not even one of your sisters, or…"

"No. No one."

Al and Wrath are on the stairs, gazing at me. "What are you looking at?" I snap, though my overworked voice rather ruins the effect.

"God, Envy…you really never get a fair deal, do you?"

I laugh semi-hysterically. "Next, Greed's gonna kill _you."_

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Good. If it hadn't been for you, I'd have killed myself already. You've saved my life so many times…"

I meet his eyes, and he knows I mean it.

**A/N: Heh…I'm so evil to Envy-chan XD**


	13. Black Rose

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!!! Writer's block is an awful thing TT^TT**

**Chapter 13**

**Ed**

**Black Rose**

"So. This…Black Rose Café. What's it like?"

Envy blinked. "What is it like? Well...like I said, it's really alternative. It's not even gothic – the owners are too peppy for that. Umm…it is a café, like I said, but they have a really eclectic menu. Last time I was there…um, that would be about two years ago…but they had hot and sour soup and butter chicken sandwiches on the menu as well as their regular stuff. Shrimp pizza, sunflower seed brownies…It's actually quite tasty."

"I'll believe it when I taste it."

"You will, too." Envy chuckled as he continued his description of the café we were walking towards. His black hair was tied in a high ponytail today, still crimped from his previous braids. Today he has chosen to wear a short black dress with a silver stylized cross on the back. It was tied around the middle, and showed off his legs. I sometimes wondered whether he had not been born a girl, but I dismissed the idea. I found him too sexy for that – besides, knowing that it was a boy under the clothes made him even more appetizing.

"…there's a used-clothes store in the back. Once, the police came because they thought they were selling drugs back there, but it's just clothes. Martel got a really nice-looking black halter-top there once." I noticed that the hesitance to use his friend's names or refer to them at all had faded, and I supposed the breakdown four days ago had helped. However, his references to Martel worried me. I hoped he was gay – partially selfishly, partially because after the disguise was over he would be known as the guy who dressed as a girl and partially because if he was straight, his crush was dead.

"Here it is!" I gaped at the café that Envy had spoken of for the last fifteen minutes. It was painted purple, but the paint was flaking off, revealing rusty-red brick underneath. The window had a hairline crack in it, and the blackboard outside with the menu on it had one leg broken off, making it tilt at a crazy angle. The only thing that seemed new about it was the black calligraphic sign painted above the door that read _Black Rose Café_, remarkably well done in slight swirls at the top of letters, small dots inside the _a_s and _o_s and the last letter done in a red that burst out from the rest of the title.

"Um…looks like they need some renovations…"

I glared at him. "_Renovations?"_

"Okay, more than renovations, but come on in!" Envy grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the door.

The inside was better kept than the outside, walls painted black with white arcing swirls and hung with pictures of famous musicians, ranging from Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson to James Hetfield and Enya Brennan. Playing was a song as familiar to me as the back of my hand, the song I first danced with a boy to – Disturbia. Rihanna's voice drew me back to my first meeting with Ling…

_-bam bam be-dam bam bam be-dam bam –_

"Wanna dance?"

My head snapped up from the view of my sneakers. He was standing in front of me, hands in the pockets of his open leather jacket, button-up black shirt emblazoned with a Pink Floyd album cover and black hair tied in a loose ponytail.

I answered his question with one of my own. "Ya crazy?" But I was surreptitiously checking him out. He was high school, which placed him at least a year older than me. He was also – grr – tall and lanky, a full three inches taller than me.

"Maybe."

Then, I recognized him. "You! The weirdo from Central High!"

"Now, now, that's not very nice, Ed. Now about that dance…"

I hesitated, then sighed. It was getting boring outside the school, listening to the music from the Grade 8 dance drift up from below. "Fine."

"Really?" A grin grew across his face. "I'm Ling, by the way."

"Apparently you already know my name." As I said this, I was aware of him coming closer, and an arm circling my waist. He pulled me closer, making me yelp.

"Know how to dance, o'chibi-chan?"

"Y-yes, I'm just – ugh. I've never danced with a boy before."

"Really? I suppose other boys wouldn't… enjoy it as much."

I scowled as we began to dance. "That's a pretty serious accusation. I'm just open-minded."

"Bullshit." He was grinning pretty widely. "You should be a bit more discreet – or maybe I just have a good gaydar."

"Oh-oh yeah? You're one to talk! Walking up to a random boy at a dance you're not supposed to be at and asking him to dance is not exactly discreet either!"

"But I didn't walk up to a random boy. I walked up to _you." _

"The difference is…what?"

"You're cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid. But…fine. You're right."

"Well, course I am."

I smacked him good-naturedly. "Arrogant."

"Feisty."

_-bam bam be-dam bam bam be-dam bam –_

"Ed?"

I snapped out of my memory at Envy's voice, slightly worried. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Off in lalaland again?"

I scowled. "Quiet, you." I noticed the staff. There seemed to be only three, though I supposed more were in the kitchen. One was a blond man, twice my height.

"Hello, welcome to the Black Rose Café. Can I get you anything –"

Envy interrupted him. "We are looking for a job."

He was nonplussed. "I –"

"I trust you won't tell anybody that cannot be trusted, right, Havoc?"

Havoc blinked. "En –" He cut himself off. "Come on into the back."

I looked questioningly at Envy. His face was perfectly expressionless, although he did flash a quick smile at the two girls cleaning tables due to the lack of customers. They were identical except for a pink streak in one's hair and a braid in the other's.

"Noah and Rose," murmured Envy. "They were Dorochet's girlfriends."

"Twins for girlfriends? Lucky dog."

"You have no idea. The pink streak and braid are new. They used to be completely indistinguishable."

We followed Havoc past the counter and through a white door that swung freely both ways. (I noted with some satisfaction that Havoc had to duck. Take that, tall people. Not that I'm short or anything.) And, just like that, we were in the kitchen.

I looked around, amazed at the variety of people working here. In addition to Havoc, Noah and Rose, there was a bespectacled man that looked like he should be in Xing Public School or Central instead of a café, a dark-skinned girl with two prosthetic legs and a girl with short, straight black hair and a strange-looking necklace.

Havoc didn't let us stay there long though – with a whispered exchange with the black-haired girl who he called 'Lyra', he took us even farther back into the storage room. The door swung ominously closed behind us, and he turned to face us.

"Hello again, Envy. Care to explain why you're dressed in drag?"

I glanced at Envy, who merely raised an eyebrow. "I assume you have kept up with the news?"

"Yeah, I saw the news. Why'd you and Wrath run away? Where'd you go? What happened –"

Envy held a finger up. "I would not waste your breath on questions I am not going to answer. And you should be warned to address me as Julia. My name from now on is Julia Vasquez."

Havoc stifled a laugh. "Okay…Julia. And you and your boy toy want a job?"

"He is not my boy toy. His name is Edward."

"Whatever you say. We could use some help, actually."

I couldn't help but comment. "Yes, you're _overflowing _with customers."

Havoc glared at me. "That's what we need help with. The staff's suggestions weren't much use – Lyra wanted to knock down every other food establishment in the area, Paninya wanted to literally steal customers, Kain suggested making this place a dog café, and Noah and Rose were all for turning the Black Rose into a strip joint."

I covered my face with my hands. "Please. Not that. So do we get jobs?"

"You start tomorrow, just please, help me!" Havoc clutched his hair in his hands in panic, then turned back to Envy. "If you need help of any kind…or someone to talk to…"

Envy glanced at me, and Havoc amended his statement. "Someone _older. _Then you can always come to me."

"Thanks, but I am fine."

Havoc smiled. "Oh, and you make a cute girl. No offense."

Envy did something completely out of character that minute that showed me just how much this charade agreed with him. With a turn of the head and the flick of his ponytail, he captured Havoc's blue eyes with his purple ones, and said sultrily, "I would hope so, all things considered…Havoc."

The blond's face was bright red, which was impressive considering where his blood seemed to be bent on going. "Dang it," he muttered under his breath, "it's easy to forget he's a guy."

Satisfied, Envy pushed open the door. Unsure of what else to do, I waved a goodbye to the speechless Havoc and followed him. Once we were on the street, I gaped at him.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell. Did you DO?!"

"Nothing of any importance. After all, it's fun flirting anyway."

I shook my head unbelievingly. "And you're not sure whether you're gay or not?"

Envy chose not to respond, instead throwing his arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"Yo, Ed! I thought you didn't swing that way?" Russell's cheery voice drifted towards us.

I scowled at Envy. "You're fucking _evil."_

**A/N: Once again, sorry for taking a while. School's starting soon *shiver* I HAVE TO GO TO BAND AT 6:50 A.M.! I'M GONNA DIE! .**


	14. New Girl In Town

**A/N: *dies* one…hundred…reviews… I never thought I would make it this far! ^^ **

**Alright, before we get started, I need to start a poll. After Seven Reasons is done, I have a few different choices – most likely all of them will be done, but I need to sort out priorities.**

**The Vampire and the Dragon Lord: The story of Ed and Al, vampire siblings, and their involvement in a war against Envy the Dragon Lord. I will probably rewrite this – what I have isn't that good, but the plot is too good to pass up :P**

**Brother: Ed and Envy – twin brothers? Needs to be rewritten for more plot and IC-ness, but once again, too good to pass up. Besides, people like it :P**

**Unky Stub: The homunculi weren't always perfect, and there were a lot more than seven. Meet the dysfunctional family of Love, Malady and Stubbornness. 'Just call me Stub!' A story about Ed and his weird undead Uncle. XD**

**Genies of the Lamp: In which there are two genies who hate 'Aladdin' almost as much as they hate each other, the princess sics Black Hayate on suitors and the Grand Vizier is a lesbian. Royai and EdEn Aladdin-style AU. Yes, Ed and Envy are the genies XD**

**Welcome to this Nightmare: Another AU with Ed in an insane asylum, Envy the sociopath and various other ailments. Set in the 1960's, inspired by Girl, Interrupted.**

**Reborn and Hating It: Ed and Al are home, Alfons is enjoying Amestris, and everything's happy again. Until, of course, a couple of reincarnated homunculi ruin everything. Typical.**

**mEMoRy aNd LIeS: My first Al/Wrath story – Al wakes up from his coma, five years of memories gone. Wrath is there to pick up the pieces…and put them together the way he wants them. But his fantasy world can't last forever. Al/Wrath, EdEn.**

**Flower Fire Mechanic Monster: Elric-less and het (omg het for once XD) Envy is finally captured, but it costs Roy his arm. Winry gives him a new one and Roy gets more than he bargained for. Roze finally gets the chance to avenge her hometown, and enters a possibly fatal game with the oldest homunculus of them all.**

**Love You Too Late: Urk. Winds of Water already did this idea in a oneshot (fuck) but I want to do a full story. Ed and Al's prices for another passage through the Gate are not to be paid in the Gate itself, but in a strange place and time. However, they didn't realize that they'd have teenaged Roy, Riza and Maes to deal with…**

**And, with no further ado…on to the story! (New Girl in Town = Hairspray soundtrack :D)**

**Chapter 14**

**Envy**

**New Girl in Town**

"Yo, Ed! I thought you didn't swing that way?" Russell's cheery voice drifts towards us.

Ed scowls at me. "You're fucking _evil." _He pushes me off as Russell catches up to us.

"So what's up? And who's this?"

I blush demurely. "My name's Julia, Julia Vasquez. I'm going to be starting school at Central High tomorrow. My cousin Sharon and I are staying with the Elrics for now, because our parents are still trying to sell our houses." I am mentally patting myself on the back.

"Y-you're staying with Ed?" Russell seems quite nonplussed, and I wonder how long it will take for him to figure it out. I know I can trust Havoc, but I am not going to tell any of the other staff members. Three can keep a secret, but what about four? Five? Six?

"Look, there's nothing going on – you know that better than anyone! Except maybe Roy," Ed amended.

"She knows about -?"

"Yes. You're an idiot, Russell." I hide a grin and cross my arms.

"You know, you look a lot like Envy. Dammit, I hope he's okay…" Russell scowled. "The stupid idiot didn't even come to any of us…bahhhhhh stupid incompetent police still haven't found him…"

I cough discreetly. "He's probably hiding in plain sight."

"Huh?" Russell cocks his head, staring at me - and _then _he gets it. "Oh. Oh! Oh my. I-Impressive. _How the fuck did you do that?"_

I grin. "Ask him. It was his idea." I point to Ed, who sighs and looks up at the sky pleadingly.

"So, _Julia, _does this mean you're g- straight?"

"No." I am not ready to declare myself either way yet – I am already regretting telling Elysia about my doubts, after the horrifying email I received from Kimbley. "I'm doing what I must to conceal my whereabouts from the authorities until the appropriate time with this disguise, that's all."

Russell snickers. "Talking like that, you'll be sniffed out within a week. You're doing better with contractions, though. Just ditch the big words."

I put my hand on my hip. "What, too big for your tiny brain?" I poke him in the chest and smirk up at him. "And I'll do what I need to, to be a convincing girl. Although since you know better…"

Ed coughs, and I pull back. Russell is bright red, almost the same colour as Havoc was, and I mentally berate myself for flirting – _again. _

"Ah…what just happened?" asks the taller blond, totally nonplussed. The shorter of the two sighs.

"Julia seems to have an affinity for teasing."

"Ah." Russell raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I cannot _wait _for your first day of school."

OOoOoOoOOo

I look around, pretending to be lost. Ed takes my arm and leads me to the locker I have been assigned, both of us breathing hard from the ordeal in the office. I refuse to go into details, but between being suffocated between ridiculously large muscles and being heavily interrogated about what goes on in Ed's house, it was unpleasant.

My locker is right between Winry and Ling, and I clip my new lock on, pretending to be the shy new student. However, my attempt to be unnoticed does not work.

"Hey there." Ling puts a hand against his locker. "I haven't seen you around."

"I'm new."

"Oh? Need someone to show you around?"

"N-no, Ed promised to show me where to go…"

"Yeah, Russell told me you were staying with him. But a cute girl like yourself shouldn't spend all her time with one person. You won't meet any new people that way! What's your first class?"

"French."

"Hey, my Spanish class is right next door. I'll take you there. You good at French?"

"_Très bon, merci. Et tu?"_

He chuckles. "Um…"

"Guess not."

"_Un petit peu…_"

I raise an eyebrow, then offer my hand. "My name's Julia, Julia Vasquez."

"Ling Yao." He tips a barely imperceptible wink. Fuck. He knows. Or maybe he is just hitting on me. I nearly roll my eyes – Ling is the only one of our group who hits on members of either sex equally. For some reason, Russell always gets mad when Ling starts flirting, but I have kept my comments to myself.

French is followed by Gym, which presents its own problems.

"Oh hey, uh…Julia, right?" Winry pulls off her white shirt nonchalantly in the changeroom. I stand there, unsure what to do. "I'm Winry, Winry Rockbell. I noticed Ling putting the moves on you – ignore him. He's just a stupid flirt. He creeps me out."

I decide to disappear into the washroom to change. Splashing my face with water, I try to burn the images of half-naked girls out of my head, to no avail.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I snap my head around. Edward March, a boy eerily similar to Ed except with shorter, lighter hair and a less vibrant dress style, is staring at me.

Fuck. I'm in the boys' washroom. _Fuckfuckfuck._

"Uh…me no speeka English good…"

He smiles warmly. "It's okay. The girl's washroom is right next door."

"You no tella anyone?" I am bright red, but rather enjoying the acting.

"Course I won't. Now get out before some less friendly boys see you here." He chuckles, and I make my escape into the other washroom, into a stall, and quickly changing into gym clothes.

"You're late, Julia."

"Sorry, Ms. Wyler." I sit down in the circle for Gym. Note to self: pretend to be ESL wherever Edward March is concerned.

At lunch, I sit next to Ed and slam my head against the table. "Never again."

"Never again what, Julia?" asks Ed. Before I can answer, Ling sits down across from me, and I kick him viciously.

"You damned idiot."

"What? What did I do? Julia? Julia, talk to me!" Ling puts on a comical sad face, making me laugh in spite of myself.

"Ling, do you know?"

"Know what?" Oh shit, is that his hand? I hiss, "It's a certain AWOL friend of yours, now stop that!"

Ling doesn't stop, only grins wider. "Why should I?"

What is currently wrong with this scenario? One. I'm being molested by a friend under the cafeteria table. Two. He didn't do a thing when he realized I was a _boy. _Or rather, _myself. _(Although, to be fair, this is indeed Ling.) Three. My other friends are _laughing._

I slam my knees together, catching his hand between them.

"OW! FUCK!" He withdraws his throbbing hand, clutching it in pain. "That hurt!"

"Then stop molesting me."

"Awww, you don't _really _mind, do you, Julia-chan?" He smirks, and I feel my face grow hot.

Alfons on my other side is snickering. He leans in and mutters, "Oh, and you're not a fag like the rest of us?"

"No!" My face belies my words, and I know it. I glance down. "Maybe."

"C'mon, you can do better than tha-at…" teases Russell.

"YES, I'M GAY, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" The entire cafeteria falls silent, staring at me. Including Edward March.

"Uh, gay mean 'happy', no?" I smile sweetly. Slowly, the rest of the school goes back to their previous activities. I bang my head against the table again.

"Nice save," mutters Ed.

"Fuck you."

**A/N: *pff* *dies by choking on Wonka Nerds* I loved writing this chap…It took me a while to get started, but Envy the crossdresser is LUV! The girl's washroom part is totally inspired by Miniskirt Army of One. *kudos to the writer of that fic* and the ESL part is credited to Ling in FMA:Brotherhood. "Me no speeka your language – bai!" I think he's the most IC of them all in this fic XD**

**Alright, within the next few chapters, we'll have a completely different viewpoint ^^ I haven't decided whether to do Wrath, Greed, Lust, Roy or Elysia. Lemme know who you want to hear from, 'kay?**

**Me: Envy gets the prize for best actor! Good job! *hands him trophy***

**Envy: Fuck that – wait a minute, tis sharp…*kills Ed***

**SR Envy: Hey you, you can't just go and do that!**

**Envy: Why not?**

**SR Envy: Because…uh…you know what? Go ahead.**

**Ed: HEY!**

**Ling: Julia-chaaaan, don't be so meeean!**


	15. The Young and the Hopeless

**A/N: Ugh. I'm really sorry. Immense writer's block. I promise I'll finish this story no matter what, but it'll take some time TT^TT**

**Something that I think would help with my writer's block would be to make a vid for Seven Reasons, but I'm no artist TT^TT To all those artists out there…can I have some fanworks? Pweez? I'll update faster if you do :D**

**Chapter 15**

**Ed**

**The Young and the Hopeless**

Approximately three days after Julia's first day at school, I slid into Roy's office, closing the door behind me. "You wanted to see me?"

"Of course." Roy was smirking in the way that he knew I found irresistible. He stood up, taking off his glasses and laying them on the desk. "So, how are you doing with your Physics homework? Need any help?"

"Maaaybe…" I lobbed the ball straight back into his court. "If you didn't make it so damn hard I wouldn't need help."

"Ah, but I make sure you _always _need help." He was coming closer, and I could see the slightly evil glitter in his dark eyes that always promised some brilliant sex. "I suppose I can fit in some…extra tutoring. Unless you have somewhere to be. In which case, you can _come _later."

Oh god, I loved it when he talked dirty like that. "Julia can get home without me…I'll tell her I had more _pressing _matters to attend to."

Roy leant in and kissed me lightly. "Like this one?" he whispered huskily. "Or this one?" planting a kiss on my jaw, "or this one," pressing his lips softly against my neck, "or maybe…" His hand ghosted over my erection, and I moaned appreciatively.

However, it was that very moment that the door of Roy's office was pushed open by a frantic-looking Envy. "Ed! I – oh, am I interrupting something? I apologize…"

Roy glanced at me nervously, and I realized that Julia Vasquez meant nothing to Roy. "Don't worry, he's a friend."

"_He?" _Too late, I realized my slip.

Envy slapped his head. "Ed, please! This is bad! Fu-uck…" The last word covered two octaves, and he slapped his hands over his mouth, staring at Roy with a horrified expression.

Roy stared back, completely nonplussed. "Ed, what's wrong with Julia?"

"Um…" I sighed, closed the door, and faced both of them. "Roy, you've met Julia before. Just, uh, in a slightly different incarnation. Meet the currently AWOL Envy Angevin."

"_What the hell?_'

"The same Envy Angevin who chose a _really _bad time for his voice to finally break."

Roy blinked, obviously trying to equate the very sexy, flirty, goth-lolita Julia with the shy, troubled Envy. "In the interest of education, how did you do that? That's very impressive, Envy."

"You must call me Julia, otherwise my cover will be blown! I am not dressed like a girl for the fun of it! Although," he amended, "it is kind of fun."

I groaned. Now he was getting stressed and forgetting his contractions again. And, of course, the more stressed he got, the more his voice would break. He would be a believable girl at either pitch, but not when he was yodeling between them.

Aw fuck, why me?

"Sorry, Roy, I'll stay after school another time. Right now, uh, _Julia _and I need to figure this out."

Roy pulled off something commonly known as a pout.

"Yeah, I know me too. Julia! Pull yourself together! It's not the end of the world."

Envy scowled and stuck out his tongue. "I never said it was, o'chibi-chan."

"What!? Only Ling calls me that!"

"Not anymore."

"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT THAT ISN'T EVEN BIG ENOUGH TO EAT?"

Roy put his glasses back on and blew me a kiss. "You'd better go before the other teachers wonder what two students are doing here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. See ya tomorrow, Mr. Mustang."

Envy and I finally made it on the route home, when Ling ran up to us. "Heya guys. Can I come to your place?"

"Uh…sure…why?"

"Ugh. Stupid Pops is having another 'I will soon be gone, my darling sons and daughters' moment."

Envy cocked his head. "Hm? This sounds interesting. Explain."

"Dad got married…what, seven times? So I have forty-eight brothers and sisters. Heck, I don't even remember all their names. There's Mei-chan, Jingru, Qing-yin, Zichao, Haoi, Jung Yung, Xiao Lu, Li Bai…" He chuckled ruefully. "Not to mention my cousin and uncle, Ran Fan and Fu."

"Wow. I thought seven of us was bad."

"You have no idea."

"Anyhow," I interrupted, "Roy now knows."

"Ah. Crap."

"And if you're coming with us, you have to eat at the café we work at."

"Ooh, where do you work? And, more importantly, do I get a discount?" Ling rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Black Rose Café. And…maybe. Depending on how much you eat."

"Excellent! I feel like an early dinner!"

Envy and I stared at him. "…What?"

"Dude, it's 3:30."

"And? Call it a late lunch, then. Lupper. Dincheon. Whatever."

I suddenly realized that Ling was walking between me and Envy, and addressing Envy mostly. I opened my mouth to comment, then shut it again, with a wry smile. They were cute together.

Then why was I feeling so possessive?

OOoOOoOOoOOOOooooO

I collapsed face down on my bed, not even taking off my Black Rose café apron. Envy and Ling watched me from the doorway, Envy chuckling quietly.

"Someone's tired."

Without lifting my face, I casually flipped him the bird. "That Oriental fucker kept ordering and ordering. Seriously, how could you eat that much?"

Ling shrugged. "I need my energy."

Envy rolled his eyes. "For what, sex?"

"That and other things. But yes, mainly sex."

"Come on, you do _not _get laid _that _often," sneered Envy. "I'm not that gullible."

"If anything, you're a cynic. It's true," I murmured.

"_What?"_

Ling chuckled lasciviously. "All girls so far, though I've gotten close with some guys."

"Who?" asked Envy incredulously.

The black-haired junior grinned. "Winry once – she got _so _pissed after she found out I was bi, though. Then there was Clara, but she's a slut anyway. I've fucked her a couple times."

Envy shook his head. "You have no respect for women."

"Actually, I do. These weren't relationships, Envy. These are horny teenagers that want to get laid. Winry, well, she wanted more but she was thoroughly disgusted when I…uh…"

"When you kissed me," I finished his sentence for him. "And with tongue."

"It was a hello kiss, I hadn't seen you over the Christmas holidays!"

"The same ones you spent getting drunk for the first time?"

Envy sighed. "What is it with you? Is everything about sex, or women, or men or whatever? And for god's sake, you were getting drunk at sixteen?"

"C'mon, Envy, we're responsible! I always ask girls if they're on the pill!"

He crossed his arms. "I still think you two are a bit young to be that promiscuous."

I lifted my head. "I'm not. He is. And he's nearly seventeen."

"Yeah, old enough to drink and drive." A haunted look passed over his face, and I remembered that Lust was in an accident before she had the blood transfusion. Also, I recalled the incident three months before.

So did Ling, all too well. The guilt on his face is satisfying to see, as an awkward silence settled on the room. He picked up his bag from where it was slung over a chair. "I should get going, my dad'll get worried."

"Kay," murmurs Envy. He rummages in his bag, and pulls out his binder. "I have English homework, and Ms. Thomas starts to cry when I hand things in late."

With a nod in Envy's direction, I followed Ling to the front door. As he laid his hand on the bronze doorknob, I said in a low voice, "It's the same thing, Ling."

He paused. "I know. I already told you, I'm not going to –"

"How can I be sure? How can any of us be sure? How do I know that you won't be tempted back?"

He turned to face me again. He towered over me by a good five inches, making me feel smaller than I was. "You don't. You don't know. Neither do I. Yeah, alcohol's a drug, same as that, but it's a depressant. It doesn't wake me up. All it does is put to sleep what I don't want to think about."

Before I could say anything else, he was gone, flinging the door open and walking down the street, slowly switching to a run, as if hoping he could forget his mistakes.

"What happened?" I looked behind me, and Envy clung to the banisters he hid behind, white hands shining against the brown. "What did he do?"

I smiled ruefully. "I'm not the one to tell you that. If he decides to tell you, well… I just hope you never have to find out any other way."

He nodded, licking his lips. He then pulled a face. "Black lipstick tastes awful."

I laughed, and the tenseness subsided. "Help me with my Physics homework, will you?"

He gaped, eye twitching visibly. "Wh-what?"

I blinked, and then I understand his horror. "God, no! Not _that _Physics homework!" Apparently he'd heard more of my conversation with Roy than I'd thought. "Though, I'm not sure if you'd mind that much, considering the new revelation…"

"ED!" Envy fled, and I climbed the stairs after him, growling menacingly. I had a nice view up his skirt from this angle…_Bad Ed!_ yelled my conscience.

Things only got worse in the room we were forced to share out of necessity. Not that I minded.

"Alright, so we have twenty questions. First one is on inertia." He leaned back in the hard-backed wooden chair, legs spread. Damn him and never learning how to sit like a girl.

"Ed! Focus!" I started at the words that had sprung up out of the scientific babble. "You need to get this done, no matter how much you like it when Roy punishes you."

I chuckled lasciviously. "Mmm, good idea." However, in my mind's eye, it wasn't Roy I was thinking of.

**A/N: A bit longer than my last one. I'm trying to get length back up…feed my writer's block with reviews and fanworks! :D pweez?**

**Any guesses as to Ling's issue?**


	16. It's The Fear

**A/N: I'm so happy :3 even after such a long time without updating, I still had fans! :D I hope I get some artwork, it'll make me feel so accomplished :3**

**Alright, all those who are secretly wondering about our other female impersonator, here's a chap from his perspective! I tried to write in third person, but, ya know, just didn't work. Not when the rest of the story is in first :P**

**(It's The Fear is a Within Temptation song)**

**Chapter 16**

**Wrath**

**It's The Fear**

I thrust my entire head under the tap, feeling the cold water bring me sharply back to the ground. Flipping my head back, my thick, wet hair slapped my back, drops rolling down my back between my skin and my white-and-pink polo shirt.

I sighed, grabbing a brown paper towel and wiping my face. This was the worst one yet, although I supposed I thought that every time I had a panic attack.

I gazed into the mirror over the sink of the girl's washroom, still trying to equate the young woman in the mirror with myself. Most of the fun had drained out of the charade for me, partially because I always had to keep my guard up. I didn't have friends to gently tease me, like Envy had.

Plus, I wasn't gay. Unlike Envy, I was dead sure – especially with… I cut myself off. _Don't think too much about it, Wrath. _But how could I not?

This time it had been the classroom. It was darker than normal, because two of the four lights in the room had died. It was my English classroom, and we were discussing phobias and the role they played in the book we were reading.

That was when the room started closing in.

Claustrophobia is usually groundless, but I knew exactly why I was so afraid of small, dark, confined spaces. I'd given up fighting him a long time ago, because of what he did to me. When I refused to cooperate, biting through his lip once, giving him a lovely black eye and other such wounds, he would throw me into the closet that was nothing more than a small corner of my room walled off.

"_I'll let you out in an hour or so. Long enough for you to learn your lesson."_

I felt my heart begin to race again, but I took a deep breath and was able to calm myself down.

"Yo! Sharon!"

Oh, darn it.

Elysia strolled into the washroom. "Hey, Mr. Sewell asked me to come see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You dashed out of that classroom like you'd seen a ghost."

I was under no illusions that Elysia actually cared. She was Envy's friend despite the two-year difference, so there had to be something good under the vapid, bitchy exterior, but I couldn't see it. "Keep your big nose out of other people's business," I snapped.

"Ouch! And it's not big!" Elysia's hands flew up to cover her nose, which was only a couple millimeters bigger than average but still caused her much distress.

"Whatever."

Elysia rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't feel like going back to class. So I'LL pretend to have been 'comforting you' when I get back."

I snorted. "You're doing a wonderful job. Don't let me stop you."

Elysia glared, and I hid my smile. The psychologist part of me knew that Elysia hadn't done anything to me personally, that I was projecting my fury at my own weakness onto her, but that didn't stop me from hating her.

"Hmph. You're such a bitch."

"You have no idea."

Elysia merely dug into her lavender purse and pulled out her lipgloss. Smoothing it on, only looking at me in the mirror, she asked, "You following the Angevin case?"

"H-huh?"

"It's awful, isn't it? I've known Envy for a long time, and he was depressed, I could tell that. But he didn't seem like the type to run away. No matter what was going on at home, he was too firmly grounded to actually leave. Maybe close by, but they're canvassing the neighborhood and haven't found him yet." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's always possible they didn't run away."

"_Don't say that!"_

"What, that there are other possibilities?" Elysia was getting too close, and rivulets of sweat were already appearing on my forehead. If she of all people found out…

"Like what, a freaky psycho got them? Envy committed suicide after killing his little brother? Went cliff-diving and forgot the ropes? You don't know him, Sharon, so how dare…how _dare _you pretend to be able to say that anything like that happened? No, he didn't seem like the type, but I…I…they're not dead, they're not…"

I never figured out what happened next, since all I saw was red fury and white fear. But I had slammed Elysia against the wall, my arm against her throat and my other hand pressing against her stomach.

"Maybe it was the little brother who died first. Didn't think of that, did you, Ely?"

"I-I-Sh-Sharon?"

I leant in close, my breath moving the wisps of brown hair that laid on her forehead in mimicry of bangs. "Maybe they killed him first. Maybe they fed him nothing but pain and blood and shame until he starved for need of something more. Maybe he was ripped apart from inside out, and he really disappeared a long time ago."

"Sharon, what –"

"Once there was a boy who put his heart into a little box and buried it deep underground, six feet under. He buried it there so the frost wouldn't get in, but it did anyway. You know why? Because he was still linked to it, because he could still feel, but he could only feel pain – he let the frost in so he could stop it all."

Elysia was trembling in my grip, and I realized only now the two-inch difference in height – and, of course, the difference in strength. "Sh-Sharon, you're scaring me…"

"Good. You've never been hurt a day in your life, have you, princess? This is fear. This is what it feels like to have your dignity stripped away bit by bit." I leant down and captured her lips in a kiss. "You don't want it, but you'll get it anyway. This is what it feels –"

Elysia began to cry as I cut myself off. In horror, I saw superimposed over her an image of myself. I backed away, shaking my head.

She didn't have the strength to move, all drained away from pure and utter terror, and merely collapsed to her knees sobbing. In between wiping her eyes on her sleeves, she glared up at me.

I threw open the bathroom door, letting it slam behind me as I stormed off through the halls. The ceiling dropped; the walls crumbled; the lights faded until I was in total and complete darkness, and an all-too-familiar voice kept whispering in my ear, _Good boy._

It was raining outside today. I sat on one of the benches under a tree, although it offered little protection from the rain that fell harder and harder with each passing minute.

"What's wrong with me?"

The sky didn't answer, but it wasn't the sky I was asking. It was myself; or rather, the part of me that called itself Greed. It was that Greed that had slammed Elysia against the wall, telling me to act on my male hormones and my fury and fear instead of my reason.

_Maybe they killed him first. Maybe they fed him nothing but pain and blood and shame until he starved for need of something more._

What more did I need? I had Envy and Ed and Al. I was free of Greed, but I wasn't. From all the books I read, I knew I would probably never be.

I walked back inside and into my English. The teacher gave me a disapproving look, especially since I was soaked through with my bra visible through my wet white shirt.

"Hey, I'm here. Just needed a breather."

She raised an eyebrow. I sat back down, and stared at Elysia's back. I had to admire her composure – less than fifteen minutes after that incident, she was sitting straight and dry-eyed. However, I knew that look anywhere. She wasn't paying any more attention than I was.

_Maybe they killed him first. Maybe they fed him nothing but pain and blood and shame until he starved for need of something more._

She wouldn't figure it out, no matter how hard she tried. She probably thought I was talking about myself, true, but as a girl.

I examined the ridges of her bones through the shirt that clung tightly to her frame. She was a small girl, thin but with curves in all the right places. She was beautiful, innocent, a child trying to cope with the disappearance with her friend.

I hated her then. Oh god, I hated her so much.

Greed wasn't always abrasive and abusive. Often, after one of his rapes, he would lie down next to me and hold me close and comfortingly, like Envy often held me after nightmares.

"Love ya," he'd mutter, and before he fell into sleep, he'd add a name that wasn't mine. Those were the nights where I'd examine his face in the dark, try to find a hint of the double life he led, where the vulgarity came from. The wrinkles on his forehead or the laugh lines at the corner of his eyes? The scar on his chest from a bar fight or the mark on his arm where I'd bitten him as a baby? Did he know he was causing me pain or was this some sort of twisted induction into adulthood?

He always left before sunset. It was almost like he was ashamed to see the bruises on my skin in broad daylight or the blood that was almost always there.

No matter how ashamed he was…

He always came back.

"Julia!" I wrapped my arms around my 'cousin's' tiny waist in what was termed a glomp.

"Heya, Sharon. What's up?" Envy didn't even try to conceal his grin. We were family in all senses of the word, the two of us. Hugging me back, he felt the dampness

"Did you have Gym today? It was raining during third period."

I hesitated. "Ah…no…"

"Wr – Sharon…"

We were interrupted by the sight of a girl flying up the street, brown hair streaming out behind her. She stopped right in front of us.

"You think I'm stupid." Sloth was crying, her pretty face twisted and tearstained. "You think I don't know."

Envy slid into his usual defense. "Me no comprendo English…"

"Bullshit. I took Spanish last year, you fool, if you're Spanish then I'm a boy." She grasped my shoulders. "I'm sorry, but please, don't –"

"Let go of me." I didn't even try.

"Lust is worried to _death, _to use her own words, and Mum…"

"Doesn't give a shit."

"Doesn't _know!" _wailed my older sister. "She talks to you! She sets places for you at the dinner table –"

"_What _dinner table?"

"She…she thinks you're getting married to Elysia Hughes, En-" He clapped a hand over her mouth. I flinched at Elysia's name.

"Do not say my name."

"Please…don't…please come home…"

"Sloth," he murmured softly, "we can't. But tell Lust I think of her lots. And I'll be there when the moment comes, no matter what."

"What about me? Mum's been even more horrible since Dad left on his tour of Afghanistan. I can't…I can't cope…"

Envy held her chin and stared into her eyes. "Yes, you can. Wrath's alive."

Sloth cast her gaze down, remembering everything she'd known but never done anything about. There was silence between the three of us now. Then she ruffled our hair fondly. "You two make cute girls. G-good luck. I'll see you around." She turned away and walked back down the street.

Ed poked his head around the door. "Hey guys, come on in. We're making slushies."

We looked at each other. "Race you!" I said, and darted through the door.

**A/N: :3 wath-wath is soooo awesome**

**Heh. I wonder who noticed the differences between Envy and Wrath…well…probably a lot of people. It would be very easy to end up with two very similar viewpoints, but I think I did well in avoiding that.**

**(BTW, for confused people, this is the day after the previous chapter.)**


	17. The Kill

**A/N: Re-Inspiratioooon! :D More wicked Lust in this chapter, because she's just so win :3**

**Sorry if Sloth was a bit weird last chapter, but she will be developed more later. :D**

**Chapter 17**

**Ed**

**The Kill**

Wrath darted through the door, followed by Envy. If I didn't know better, I would have taken them to be perfectly normal teenage girls.

Al laughed at their faces. "I'm guessing you like slushies."

"I haven't had slushies in _aaaageeeees!" _whined Wrath. Envy merely pouted cutely.

Boing. Shit.

I opened the fridge, using it to hide my now nearly-constant predicament. I was getting used to it by now, although I still went to great lengths (ha-ha) to hide it from Envy. It was awkward enough having an admittingly gay boy dressed as a girl in your house (sleeping in your room, no less) without being _incredibly _turned on by him. Besides, considering his, ah, sexual awakening (coughconsistentflirtingcough) he would either slap me or we'd end up having incredibly hot se – I killed my thought quickly.

"So who was that outside?"

"Sloth," muttered Wrath. "I figured she'd be the one to be able to identify us."

"Aw shit." This wasn't good; Sloth would probably go to the police, unless…

"I'll go talk to her."

"You? Why you?" Envy frowned, a hurt expression that made my heart ache to see.

"You can't risk it. If Greed sees you and recognizes you, or at least wonders why you're there, your cover could be blown and…" I trailed off, unwilling to remind either of them why they were here.

I needn't have bothered. Envy finished my sentence passively, only one thing in his pattern of speech different from if we were talking about slushies. "He will finish what he started." His voice broke dramatically on the last word, but no one laughed.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, resisting the urge to apologize when he flinched. "How much do you want me to tell Lust or Sloth?"

"Everything. Except…please don't tell them I'm…You know." He blushed, the red adding some more colour to his all-black ensemble.

"Gotcha."

"And tell Lust that no matter what happens…no matter where I am or who else is there…I will be."

I didn't understand his message, but I didn't tell him that, especially when Wrath nodded. "Me too."

Then, Wrath darted towards the fridge, pulled out a bottle of soda water and placed it on the counter. Pouring some of the strawberry slush from the blender into a cup, he added soda water and handed it to me.

"Give this to Lust."

I blinked. "…okay?"

Envy grinned. "Mother will never make her refuse a gift."

"Whuh?"

"She'll explain. You should go, the ice in the slushie'll melt." Wrath was pouring himself some of the slush, sticking a blue-and-white straw into it and slurping it up, sucking his cheeks in.

"We'll save some for you," Al promised.

I rolled my eyes. "You'd better." I turned around and shrugged on my black jacket, and walked down the street with the strawberry-soda slushie.

The last time I had faced this white door, I had opened it to a scene I hadn't expected. Wrath badly injured, Greed holding a bloody knife, Envy against the wall with wide eyes and a rumpled shirt. Last time, I'd saved two lives.

I shook my head. I was no hero, even if being Envy's shining knight appealed to me. I was just trying to help.

And, in a way, rescuing Envy from his demons helped quench mine. I knocked on the door, switching hands so that my fingers wouldn't go numb.

"Yes?" The door opened to the sight of who I assumed to be Envy's mother. Dante Angevin was a tall, slim, regal woman with long, grey hair tied back in a bun. Her face was etched with wrinkles, but few laugh lines. Dressed in a red velvet gown, she looked like she'd stepped right out of the 1800's.

"Uh, hi. I'm Edward Elric, I'd like to talk to Sloth and Lust if I can."

"Why?"

"It's about Envy."

"Envy?" Dante narrowed her eyes. "Envy's at school."

"H-huh?"

"It's Tuesday, young man, and you should be in school."

"Oh, let him in, Mother. There's no school today." A young woman in a wheelchair peered at me, and grinned. "Come on in, Ed."

I stepped through the door the minute that Dante stepped away. "Uh, hi."

"I'm Lust. Nice to meet you."

I blinked. Even with the IV hanging off of her chair (or even the presence of a wheelchair at all), she didn't look like she was dying.

"I know what you're thinking. Actually, I know almost everything. Here, come into my room."

I followed her, quite at odds about what to do. Once again reading my thoughts, she said, "Greed's not here. He's trying to get a job after that mishap at the bar. I hear you were involved."

"What, the Devil's Nest? Uhhh…no?"

"Don't try bullshitting me. But I won't take you to task for it – I did the same thing, back when I was healthy." She turned back towards me, and indicated to me to sit down. I did, then offered her the drink.

She shook her head. "No thanks, I – wait a minute, is that a strawberry _soda _slushie?"

I nodded.

"Gimme!" I obliged, still mostly silent. She sipped, and sighed. "Thank you soooo much! I love soda, and it makes me feel bubbly."

I snorted at the pun. "Wrath and Envy told me you'd like it."

"Typical. The two of them are so cute – they always think about me first." She shook her head. "So, how are they?"

"Umm…how would I know?"

"Because you're Envy's friend, and Envy couldn't have broken Greed's nose by himself."

"Right." I chuckled nervously. "Well, actually, they're currently living lives as Julia Vasquez and Sharon Wheeler, although –"

I was interrupted as Lust choked on her drink in cackling laughter. Her laughter turned into a coughing fit, and after it had subsided, she discreetly balled up her handkerchief, trying to hide the blood on it.

"_Girls? _You turned my little brothers into _girls?_ You naughty boy!"

"Hey! I – ugh! I was trying to give them a good disguise! And Envy's ga-" I cut myself off.

"Hm. I figured. What about Wrath?"

I didn't say anything, then squeaked embarrassedly, "Envy told me not to tell you."

"Ed, when my 16-year-old brother spends more time in the shower than Sloth, who is 18, then I kind of figure it out. But seriously, is Wrath?"

"Don't think so."

"Ouch, poor Wrath. And he's a girl too?"

"Yeah."

"Same class as Elysia?"

"Yup."

"Maybe Mum's half-right."

"Ye-hey!"

Lust chuckled again. "It's a possibility, but only after those two ditch the dresses." Her purple eyes, the same shade as Envy's and Wrath's, locked onto mine. "What about you?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean, what's going on with you and Envy?"

"Nothing!"

"Sure. But Ed…don't deny it when he asks you. Otherwise, well, things could get ugly."

I blushed. "But I'm not – I don't – argh. He's my friend…"

"And you're both gay, and you're both incredibly hot, and he's dressed as a girl and living in your house. So hurry up and get together." She winked, then yawned. "Oh dear, I'm getting tired."

"I'd better get going, then." I got up to leave, then remembered, "Oh, by the way, Envy and Wrath say that they'll be there. No matter what."

She smiled, eyes misty. "You didn't need to tell me that. I knew that anyway."

On the way out, I felt a hand slip something into my back pocket, then give my ass a hearty squeeze. I turned bright red; apparently her name was most fitting.

Before I left the house, I glimpsed the dark room to the left. It was Wrath's room, the room where Greed had attacked both of them. On impulse, I pushed the door a bit farther open, letting more light in.

It was a small room, and void of most of the things you would expect a thirteen-year-old to own. The walls were dark blue, with a single poster up for Green Day's _21__st__ Century Breakdown. _The poster seemed to be full of pinprick holes, as if from the jabbings of a pencil, or perhaps darts. The bed was made neatly, and I supposed this to be Sloth's coping mechanism.

In the corner was a small triangular closet, a matter of a door and a little extra pushed in front of the wall. The door was closed, but as a matter of curiosity, I opened it.

The smell of blood assaulted my senses, and my eyes adjusted to the nearly-pitch black of the closet. Even though I could see nothing except that it was bare except for a metal rod with a few lonely hangers on it at about eye-level, I could tell that was probably not what it was used for.

I stepped in a little bit farther, then touched the opposite wall. I blinked, and noticed that some of the paint was darker…red. Ten lines dragged down the wall, two of them shorter than the others. There were similar marks on the inside of the door, and on the other wall.

Footsteps sounded behind me, and I spun around, an apology on my lips. It faded as Greed's purple eyes met my own.

"Greed."

"Well, if it isn't the shrimpy."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMETHING TO PUT IN PAD THAI?"

The door closed. My fury died, to be replaced with something colder.

"Where are my brothers?" His voice emanated from the keyhole I hadn't noticed before.

"I don't know!"

"Don't bullshit me, Elric, WHERE ARE THEY?" There was a note of grief in his voice, and my blood boiled at the hypocrisy.

"I'm not telling you, you bastard!"

"Suit yourself. Enjoy your stay." Something clicked. Footsteps receded in the distance.

There was only a sliver of light cutting through the absolute darkness. My heart leapt into my throat. He wasn't going to…

I threw myself against the door. It didn't budge. I cursed myself for my own stupidity. _I shouldn't have come into this room or the closet…I…_ I tried again, but the entire closet was made of solid dark wood, sucking up the darkness like a sponge.

I closed my eyes, with little to no difference. "Fuck…fuckfuckfuck…" I felt like screaming, but I couldn't get past the lump in my throat from fear. I suddenly realized what the marks on the wall were.

Wrath.

I could imagine him tearing at the walls until his fingers bled, begging Greed to let him out. _I'll be good, I'll be good, please…please… _Tearing at his black hair in terror, the terror of a ten-year-old, eleven, twelve…Three years, oh _shit, _three years of rape and abuse and _this…_

I slammed my head against the wall, trying to keep a hold of myself. My chest hurt, constricted with claustrophobia I didn't even know I had. _Or maybe it's noctraphobia, fear of the dark…_

Thanks, subconscious. I had no idea how I was going to get out. If I was right, no one could hear me from inside the thick oak. Greed didn't seem likely to let me out anytime soon, except if he…

I refused to acknowledge the possibility. However, I couldn't deny the possibility that I'd die in here. I slammed my hands fiercely against the door, and sank to the ground.

_Please, someone help me…_

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry. :P But I'm evil . Hahaha, I promise I won't keep you waiting TOO too long for 18. I promise fluffy goodness will return…eventually. But if you haven't figured out that this is a dark story…then you missed the first chapter.**


	18. Like A Prayer

**A/N: So, I apologize for this…but MWAHAHAHAHA THE CLIFFHANGER CONTINUES**

**Thank you, lovely people :3 This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend who appreciates yaoi just as much as I do, is one of my story's most dedicated fans and is always there for me.**

**Chapter 18**

**Envy**

**Like A Prayer**

I bury my head in my arms, closing my eyes. 'Where _is _he?"

"He's probably still talking to Lust, Envy. Relax." Al lays a hand on my back, and offers me another slushie. I accept it and suck on the straw so hard that nothing comes out.

"Take a deep breath, Envy, there's nothing to be worried about."

"He's in the same house as my homicidal brother, OF COURSE I'M FUCKING WORRIED!"

Wrath winces. "Please, keep it down. This History work won't do itself, and I need to concentrate. It's the only subject I'm stupid in."

"Fine. Jeez. Stupid chibi, getting me all riled up." I look down sulkily at my math work. The answers buzz into my head the minute I read each question, and with a snort at the 'difficulty' of Grade 10 Math, I put them down in neat handwriting. Once I am done, I turn each number into a piece of calligraphic art. Then I underline every 'e' I can find in my English essay, then every 'ed'. Yeah. I have something else on my mind all right.

"Ugh," sighs Wrath. "How can you like Elysia?"

Sloth's words rush back. _She thinks you're getting married to Elysia Hughes…_ "She's nice. Why?"

"She's a bitch!"

"Really?" I am surprised by this.

"Yes, really. She's vapid, feminine, stereotyped, overreacts, thinks she knows everything, convinced she's always in the right…"

"Sounds like the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Didn't you know her before?"

"No, never bothered."

"I think it's because you're a girl her own age instead of a boy two years older, like I am. She sees you as a rival."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not _with _her i.e. part of her clique, so by logic, I'm _against _her. I read that psych book too. As a matter of fact, you lent it to me."

I remember now. "And the philosophy book as well – hey, you never gave that one back!"

"I only got as far as Berkeley's theory that our world is nothing but a dream, or a story someone else is controlling."

I snorted. "That's bullshit."

"Hm. I'm not so sure. I mean, doesn't our life feel like a novel right now?"

I glare viciously at my little brother. "Listen, Wrath, if I believed everything I read, I'd believe that cock-and-bull theory in the psych book about hating your saviour. Ed saved both of our lives and I hold nothing but the deepest respect and friendship for him."

"Really? Explains why you drool when he takes his shirt off –"

"I DO NOT!"

"You _so _do. Betcha wish he wasn't with Roy…"

"I would _never _do that."

"Never do what?"

"You know. Report their relationship."

Wrath face darkens. "I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it!"

"No, Envy. I meant make Ed cheat on him."

I bite my lip. That was in the psych book as well. And we both know what it meant – the idea had been lurking in my subconscious beforehand.

_Never, _I swear, _never._

The doorbell rings, and I jump up to get it, wondering who it is at 5 in the afternoon.

"Hello?"

"Heya." It is Ling, grin a few notches smaller than usual.

"Sorry, Ed's not here."

"I, uh, I'm actually here to see you."

I flush red. "Whut?" I sound remarkably intelligent, do I not?

"Can I com in first? It's really cold."

"It's May."

"So? Besides, you have a toasty house."

I roll my eyes and open the door even wider, letting him in. "So, what do you want? More free food?"

"Nah…unless you're on the menu."

I blink. "Whut?" Again, how articulate of me.

"Tch. Silly Envy. Ok, down to business. I want to hold my birthday party somewhere where we won't be disturbed."

I flush again at the implications of his statement. God, I hate Ling sometimes. In a good way, of course.

"My house simply will not do – as you know, I've got gadzillions of family members, and that doesn't include staff. Russell lives in Who-would-want-to-live-there-ville –"

"Translation: Orleans, which you hate because there're no Japanese restaurants."

"Yup. And Alfons's parents are, like, Mennonites."

"They are?"

"Well, not quite. But they're anti-_everything_ – abortion, genetic engineering, war, guns, technology and _especially _homosexuality."

I gaped. "Dear god, what the hell do you have planned?"

"Fun. The queer kind. Anyhow, since there are no adults in this house, can we do it here?" His last question is laced with double meaning.

"Ye – I mean – why me? Why aren't you asking Ed?"

"Cuz he'll say no."

"It's his fucking house!"

"You live here too, and at least you can suck as yes out of him." He winks, and I groan.

"Aw jeez, not you too!"

Ling paused then asked, "Where is he, anyway."

"He went down to…to talk to Lust. I do not know why he is not back yet." Belatedly, I realize I've dropped my contractions again. I sink down into a chair, once gain sick with worry.

"Ah. Listen, I'll stay until he comes home."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I wrap my arms around him, thankful for his presence. He hugs me back, and I can feel his heartbeat speed up a little bit.

Wrath snorts. "Forgotten I'm here already?"

"No. Giving you a show," I mutter, then realize what I have just said. Ling's body temperature skyrockets.

"Tch. Easily embarrassed, Ling?"

"Me? Embarrassed? Whuh-what are you talkin' about?" He chuckles nervously.

"Wow, you're a bad liar." I poke his nose and spin out of his arms, feeling playful again. Really, Ed could take care of himself. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all.

**A/N: Sorry, this is a really short chapter :P It's a bit more character development for Wrath and Envy, trying to showcase their differences and similarities. Also, it contrasts against the end of the previous chapter's cliffhanger. (Yesh, will be resolved soon!)**

**Alright, I have some people clamouring for lemon/lime/citrus/whatever. Should I put it in? Or would it ruin the story?**


	19. Someone to Save You

**A/N: Hahaha, I'm so popular now ^^ Alright, now to resolve that mean, mean cliffhanger :P**

**First…wow. I've had an offer for my story to be translated into French. I'm on my 19****th**** chapter, which is a true landmark for me – a full-length story, full-length chapters and I'm nearing twenty chapters, with forty-nine planned (yes, planned out) in total. I just want to thank you all for the immense support I've gotten. I have people working on artwork and telling me that my story is akin to heroin (I'm not sure if that's a good thing XD). I think YukinoKara may need to go to rehab.**

**So far on this story, I have had no flames, over 100 reviews, many of them regulars. And just imagine, I didn't think anyone would appreciate yet another high school fic. Boy was I wrong.**

**Chapter 19**

**Ed**

**Someone to Save You**

I was getting a headache from bashing my head (and the rest of my body) into the unwielding door. Sitting against the wall, I put my head between my knees and took deep breaths, trying to think of happy thoughts.

I didn't do very well. Even thoughts of Envy led back to his older brother, the one whose eyes were redder than purple from alcohol-stained eyes. I shivered involuntarily, remembering the night I'd taken on two new charges.

_"What have you done?"_

_"ED, NO! Get out! Go! Don't –"_

_"I'm not leaving."_

Several times, I'd wondered if I'd made the right choice. Then Envy would turn around on the cot he slept on, and I'd see his face, untainted by any traces of Greed's abuse. Then Wrath would wrap his arms around Al's waist in a hug each morning.

I lifted my head, and smiled faintly, my headache subsiding. Envy was beautiful, his own thoughts to the contrary.

_Think, Ed, think. What would Roy do? _I asked myself. I snorted. Roy wouldn't have gotten himself into the situation, but…ah hah.

Lower-frequency sounds with less clarity didn't carry as far, especially not in an old house like this that had its own set of strange sounds.

I rubbed at the lock, hoping it was relatively clean. I pressed my lips to it, and whistled.

Whistling was one of my talents, one that all of my friends envied. I couldn't carry a tune for love nor money, but I could whistle a surprisingly clear, piercing note that could not be ignored.

I stopped after a few seconds and cleared my throat. Before I had the chance to try again, the door swung open.

A girl I knew had to be Sloth was standing there, face expressionless. "He's gone."

"Who? Greed?"

"Yes. He's out at the Devil's Nest again."

I stood there stupidly, so she took my hand and pulled me out of the closet and into the grey light of Wrath's room. Then, she tugged me outside of the house, through what seemed like door after door glowing white after hours in the darkness. Just as my eyes adjusted, we were out in the dark again, the moon hanging in the sky like a prized dollar, spat on and polished before the ultimate spending.

Sloth stepped back into the pool of light shed by the streetlamp. "How long did he have you in there for?"

I shivered. "Since about…4:30."

She cast her eyes down. "It's 8:17." After a slightly awkward silence, she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault – you're the one who got me _out._"

She was getting closer to me, making me somewhat uncomfortable. Her smooth brown hair flowed past her shoulders seamlessly, and her eyes were purple – lighter than Lust's, whose eyes were like shards of amethyst, bluer than Greed's reddened eyes, less alive than Envy's or Wrath's.

Then, her lips were pressed against mine. I didn't know how to react – did she expect me to be turned on, or kiss back? I wasn't even disgusted, just physically indifferent…

She drew away, and looked down ashamedly.

"S-sorry…" I said ashamedly. "I'm gay."

"I know. I'm not interested in you."

Ouch! Gay or not, that hurt, until I heard the rest.

"I wish I was. I've never kissed a boy, and I was hoping that that was the only reason I was…wrong."

My heart leapt into my throat. "H-huh?"

"I'm not made right. Or something. I don't know. I'm not supposed to look at girls the way I do."

Oh. So that was it. "You can't help it, Sloth, and there's not a thing wrong with it."

She looked up at me skeptically. "Really."

"Hey, Envy's gay too."

"No kidding?"

"Nope."

She smiled. "Thanks." She lifted her hand and waved as I ran down the street for home.

I opened the door. "Hi, Envy…Ling?" I had little time to comprehend what was going on before Envy threw his arms around my shoulders.

"ED! Thank the god I think is a shithead you're back! I was getting worried!" He then retreated, and punched me in the shoulder. "Stupid shrimpy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN RINGO STARR AT THE AGE OF SIX?!?!?!"

Ling chortled. "Hey Ed. Your diminutivity is not the point here…"

"Is that even a _word?"_

"The point is, why did you disappear to Envy's house for…" Ling checked his watch, "four hours? Why are there cobwebs in your hair, and why are you trembling?"

Envy leant back, arms still around my neck. "Ed, what happened? What's going on?"

I sighed. "I talked to Lust, and we had a nice chat."

"Bullshit."

"No, actually, it was afterwards I screwed myself. I decided to look at Wrath's room, and I saw this closet."

Wrath started studiously examining the table. I hesitated to remind himself of it, but before I could make his decision, he muttered, "He locked you in."

I nodded, and cobwebs and dust forgotten, I hugged him lightly around the shoulders. I said lowly, "You're one of the bravest people I've ever met."

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

Wrath lifted his hand and gazed at it, where small white scars laced the very tips of his fingers. "How long?"

"Four hours."

He smiled. "Thank God. Once I was in there for ten hours. I'm so glad you didn't have to…" Then, Wrath frowned. "How _did _you get out?"

"Sloth."

"Oh my." Wrath and Envy traded glances, once again leaving Al, Ling and I in the dark.

"Ok, seriously, what now?"

"What did she ask for?" Envy crossed his arms, and I absent-mindedly noticed that he'd shed his disguise, the only hints of it left his black hair and remaining eyeliner.

"Huh?"

"Sloth is the most like our mother out of the seven of us. And that's even including Pride, which is surprising," he explained. "Sloth isn't a bad person, but she always asks for something in return."

My cheeks flooded in a violent blush. Envy hid his eyes. "Oh dear."

Al put his hands on his hips. "Ed. What _else _happened?"

I scowled. " 'd me."

"What?"

"She kissed me."

"WHAT?!"

Ling chuckled. "Oh dear. Getting jealous, li'l Angevins?"

Envy and Wrath both gave him looks that could kill, before replying at the same time, "She's lesbian."

Al and Ling raised their eyebrows, also at the same time. It was really fucking creepy, to tell you the truth.

I shuddered. "It was _weird! _Especially since she looks like Envy."

"You mean you wouldn't want to kiss me?"

"I…I…" Shit. I'd dug myself into a deep hole in the bank, and the tide was coming in. If it was possible, I could have sworn Envy had female hormones, so there was no option here.

Ling saved my life. "Seriously, that chick's lesbian? Argh, I've wanted to fuck her for _ages!"_

"I recall," I muttered. "You wouldn't shut the hell up."

"Oh yeah, that was when Alfons duct-taped my mouth shut and proceeded to blast Marilyn Manson into my head. Only rock music I hate."

Wrath rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed before I hear any more people wishing they could have sex with my sister. That is more than vaguely creepy."

Ling called after him as he climbed the stairs. "I'm sure Freud said something about brothers and sisters too!"

A hand emerged from between the banisters with a middle finger raised.

"Nice."

Ling smirked in Envy's direction, and without warning, a dark feeling settled over me. I wanted to kill him. Or at least wipe that smug grin off of his face.

"Hey? Ed? You okay?" Envy leant in close to me. I gently pushed him away.

"Fine, just tired."

I trudged up the stairs, with the stares of my brother and my two best friends following me to the second floor. I was so tired, that was true, but that wasn't why I was leaving. Al was just the third wheel there. Between Ling and Envy, there was so much sexual…not even tension, but comfort. I wasn't needed.

And I was blindingly jealous.

**A/N: :3 Lol, Ed is crushing biiiig time. And Sloth is win.**

**Tired now, I finally crashed after my energy drink.**


	20. Adiemus

**A/N: Sorry this took so long…everyone else's excuse is NaNoWriMo, but my excuse is really lame. I had writer's block *sigh***

**This chapter has been rewritten SO MANY FREAKIN' TIMES TT^TT This is, like, draft numero three. Sigh.**

**Linea Arlis and I are working on a collab – the first chapter should be up before Christmas, and it's (surprise) EdxEnvy. Meanwhile, check out her story Crazy Train. It's awesome so far! (and Envy smokes in two ways!)**

**The song 'Adiemus' I believe is by Enya.**

**Chapter 20**

**Envy**

**Adiemus**

I climb up the stairs, guilt and joy warring somewhere in my chest. Ling has left, and Al and Wrath are on the computer, doing who knows what. I suspect explicit images are involved.

The guilt is from letting Ed go off alone because I was too captivated by Ling. The joy is…

I stop dead. Ed is still awake, which is unusual for him. His light is off, but I can see him sitting crosslegged on his bed, facing the wall.

"Ed?" He doesn't respond. "Chibi-chan?" His shoulders jump a bit, but other than that, he remains silent.

"Oh, for Christ's sake." I walk into the room, but instead of flopping onto the cot I sleep on, I sit right behind him. "Talk to me, Edo."

"Don't feel like it."

I punch him in the shoulder. "You'd better feel like it…Shorty."

"Had a good time with Ling, hm? You're not usually hard-headed enough to call me…less than average in terms of height."

I am taken aback. "_Hard-headed? _I'll show you hard-headed!" I leap onto him, pinning him to the bed when he squirms and faces me.

He growls, but it fades off into a whimper when I place a foot warningly close to his groin. "Take it back."

"No. Palmtree."

I gape. "You did _not."_

He grins at me. "Did too. Or maybe pineapple is better."

Ok, that is _it, _damn him. I begin tickling him, and he squirms underneath me, trying to stifle laughter.

"Take it back, like I said."

"I refuse to recant my insultatory comments on the state of your hair!"

I stop. "_Insultatory?"_

He tries to keep a straight face. "You were very insultatory to me too…"

That is when we both collapse in helpless laughter. "S'not even a word, and you're supposed to be the genius." I roll off of him and poke him playfully between the shoulderblades.

"Yeah, yeah, gimme the dunce cap already."

"Nyeh. So, gonna talk now?"

He shrugs, and shifts so that he was facing me. "What's there to talk about? Nothing important happened. Just got locked in a closet."

I snort. "If you're afraid I'll laugh at you for being afraid of the dark…"

"No, it's not that," he's quick to say. "It's just that…who am I to complain?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"I, uh…" he hesitates. "In that closet…in Wrath's room…There were, um, marks on the wall. F-fingermarks. Scratching on the walls…" He fades off. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for him. I mean, this gave me an idea, and I…god." He shook his head. "He's a thirteen-year-old boy who's been through five times as much as I did…so I don't have the right to have been terrified."

I slap him on the face. He winces. "Ow. Unexpected."

"How do you think he felt the first time? Terrified, I'm guessing! He may have suffered a hell of a lot, but…" I smile softly. "that does not make it any less hellish for you."

Ed looks stunned, then a smile blossoms on his face. I mirror it, then stick my tongue out.

"Gawd, you're so _sweet, _I could just eat you up!" Ed does the equivalent of a vertical glomp, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head underneath me.

A moody voice interrupts from outside. "You done talking about me now?"

Ed and I freeze. "Uh, hi Wrath," I mutter guiltily.

"No, it's fine. You're right anyway." He pokes his head around the doorframe. "Hey, can Al and I join?"

Ed makes a face. "After you've been watching porn downstairs? Ew."

"We were not!" Al's bright red face belies his indignant statement as his head poked through the door right above Wrath's.

"Wait…" I suddenly realize something. "You and Wrath…watch porn…_together? _What do you do _afterwards?"_

"ENVY!" Wrath blushes just as red as Al. "Jeez, no! I'm not…ugh! I'm straight, okay?"

"Hm? Any girl you're interested in?"

"Uh…no."

"So how do you know?"

"Cause I live with three gay guys –"

"Bi, technically," Al weakly offers, but Wrath ignores him. " – and I'm just _not. _Ugh."

"Ouch!"

"N-no, I don't mind, it's just…not for me."

Al tugs on Wrath's sleeve. "Hey, uhm…I'm having some trouble with my French work…" The flush on his cheeks is from something else now, and Wrath nods.

I sigh, and lay my head down on Ed's shoulder as they disappear into their shared room. Al was so preoccupied with learning 'Blowing in the Wind' on the guitar, tie-dying shirts and supporting environmentalist groups, he has let school slide for a long, long time. Neither Ed nor Al have told me exactly how far Al let his marks go, but Wrath has been helping him catch up. All I know is that Alphonse has signed up for Applied Math for high school.

"Hey, don't worry about them, they're good." Ed pokes my stomach, making me yelp. "Haha, I know that look. But yeah, Al's catching up." With a chuckle, he adds, "If he doesn't, he doesn't get his Mahatma Gandhi poster back."

I blink. "Wow. Who are his idols again?"

"Gandhi, Dylan, Lennon and Marx."

"Tch." We are quiet for a minute or so, and then I realized that Ed is falling asleep. Rather than disturb him by climbing back to my bed, I stay where I am, and look up at the ceiling.

Thoughts of Ling fill my head. It is the little things that seem significant, like when he opened his eyes and looked at me so I can see that his eyes are dark blue like the sky with brown flecks. _In parts of Japan they have blue eyes, _he told me. _My mother's from the North – she was fifteen when she married him. He was forty and onto his third wife. I'm his seventh child._

_ Do you have any full blood siblings? _I asked him.

_Yes, Mei Chan and Hao Wei. Our mother was his only Japanese wife, though. She wanted to give us Japanese names, but my dad didn't want us to be any different from his other children. I have an English and Japanese name as well._

_ Hm. Interesting. What are your other names?_

_ Hisuka and Benjamin… _I laughed. _Benjamin? Really?_

_ Shut up! Your name's _Envy!

I sigh, but there is a smile on my face. I like talking to Ling when there is no one else around. He makes me laugh, he makes me think, and…

I can hardly believe it really happened, that Ling, before walking out the door, turned around and gently kissed me. I remember the taste of his lips (like Christmas and New Year's and Canada Day all rolled into one) the feeling of his breath as he leant in (apprehensive, hot against my face) all these little things.

I turn my head and stare at Ed. How would he react? Would he encourage it or would he be jealous? Is Ling serious, or was this another of their bizarre friendship norms? What should I expect? What did I expect?

In a fit of madness, I grope for Ed's cell phone on the bedside table and flip it open, fully intending to text Ling.

_11:23_

Yeah. I guess not.

I flip through all of Ed's contacts. "Hm…Alfons, Al…Elysia?" I blink, stunned. Ed knew Elysia? Well enough to have her on his contacts?

Oh my.

I grin, and close the phone. Something else to annoy my chibi about. Oh goody.

**A/N: So short, so crappy, so long-awaited…I'M SOWIE. And the next chapter is Ling's party, which I'm going to fail at. But you'll enjoy it anyway, because we have more gayness win.**

**Envy's transforming into the one we all know and love! Kind of. Just the hyperness and chibi-calling. **


	21. I Want to Be the Boy

**A/N: Heh. My updates are a bit sporadic right now, aren't they? Ah well, exams suck TT^TT**

**BTW…I'm probably going to the animecon in Gatineau in February. Is anyone else going? If the answer's yes, I'm holding up a huge sign that says 'SEVEN REASONS TO STAY ALIVE" and I'll make my boyfriend hold the one that says "MOONLITWATERSUNNYRIVER" on it XD. I'm SR Envy and I'm making him be Ed. He loves my story too :D Also, we'll do yaoi shots for money!**

**White Stripes song titles are FTW.**

**Chapter 21**

**I Want To Be The Boy To Warm Your Mother's Heart**

**Ed/Envy**

"TOOT TOOT!" Envy blew energetically into the party whistle Ling had so kindly procured for him. I winced as the last toot made my eardrum pop warningly. Russell looked ready to rip the whistle out of Envy's hands, his blue eyes smouldering. Seeing his expression, Envy happily tooted right into his ear.

Ling just chuckled and turned the music down. Envy pouted. "Pweez don't turn it down?"

Alfons smiled hopefully, taking Envy's side. (For once.)

"Guys, as much as My Chemical Romance rocks, I'd like to actually be able to hear Roy's sweet nothings, thank you very much."

"Otherwise your nothing won't be sweet."

"What –" I began, then shook my head. When Envy was in this good a mood (read: hyper) he often made very little sense.

Russell seemed to be thinking deeply, then one of those evil smirks everyone (OK, usually me) hates grew slowly on his face.

"Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

I knew it would be bad.

Unless…

I snuck a look at Envy, who was carefully keeping an indifferent face.

Maybe not so much.

"Sounds good to me. Ling! You're the birthday boy. You first."

The newly-seventeen-year-old grinned, and walked into the closet. It was completely empty, since neither Al nor I had anything we'd put into storage. Closing the door, he gave me a flirtatious wink and grin.

"Oh, come off it, Ling!"

Russell swallowed the last dregs of his Pepsi, and laid the bottle somewhere in the middle of the rough circle we created. He gave it a good spin, and I warily watched the blue cap go round and round…landing on…

Envy.

"M-me?!" He smoothed his non-existent skirt over his knees, realized he was wearing my stonewashed jeans for today, and stood, blushing.

Russell's face darkened for a second, then he grinned. "Well? Go on in!"

Still flushing furiously, Envy slipped into the closet. Alfons pressed a button on his watch and lay back. "Seven minutes, guys. Hope they have fun."

He must have seen the looks on both my face and Russell's, because he raised an eyebrow and smirked, popping the tab on his cream soda. "Don't get jealous. It'll be someone else's turn with Envy next."

I tried to stop the blush, and I could have sworn I did. Alfons threw the tab at me. (He missed. On purpose. He's just as bad as my brother as far as violence goes.)

"I won't comment any further. The two of you!"

"Oh yeah? What about you and Al?"

Alfons frowned. "I'll get around to it."

"Ha. Sure."

Russell chuckled. "I still can't believe you're into a kid who thinks Bob Dylan is good music."

"Hey, he likes Marilyn Manson – don't try the music taste on him."

Alfons scowled. "I don't have anything else to throw at you, so don't diss the Manson."

I stuck my tongue out. "Nyah."

----------------------------------------------------------Envy---------------------------------------

It is dark in the closet, but there's enough light that I can see his face. Ling's eyes are fully open, blue eyes glittering.

"Well, hello, Envy. We've got seven minutes all to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

I shiver delightfully, and throw my arms around his neck flirtatiously. "What do you think…Ling?"

He grins, and presses his lips to mine, one hand on my neck and the other on the small of my back. Eyes closed, I think I see fireworks…and unlike last time, he doesn't pull away.

The kiss deepens, and I feel blood rush downwards. Finally, after what seems like eternity but still too soon, Ling pulls away and murmurs, "I see you liked it."

I blush. "M-maybe."

He lightly presses his hips against me, his own erection pressing against mine, and I gasp, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Ling gives an evil laugh, and I smiled embarrassedly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize – I'm guessing you've never felt like this before." Ling kisses me again, effectively cutting off any other possible comments I could have made. He holds me around my waist, fingers touching the skin just underneath the hem of my shirt, and I move against him, loving the friction and the waves of pleasure it sends up my spine –

"Ok, guys, seven minutes is up!" The door of the closet opens, and Alfons's cheery face appears, silhouetted against the bright light of Ed's basement.

Ling and I stare at him like deer in the headlights.

"Looks like you two had fun. Alright, Ling, come on out."

I scowl, but hide it when Ed and Russell peer over Al's shoulder. Ed glances down, then hurriedly pulls his eyes up back to my face and walks away. The door closes for a minute, I hear the spin of the bottle against the floor and a yell of surprise echoes through the house.

The door opens for a minute, and a figure slinks in. I cross my arms, leaning against the back of the closet as Ed refuses to meet my gaze.

"So. D-did you have fun with Ling?" Ed's voice sounds strangely bitter.

"Yes, I did." I cannot think of why he'd be mad at me, and inadvertently add a sharp tone to my own words.

"Hn." He is terribly embarrassed, and in the few inches between us, I can almost feel the tension in his arms, how he keeps them tight against his sides when he's nervous.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous," he murmurs. I laugh, and hug him, throwing my arms around his neck.

He hugs me back. "Sorry. Just…I dunno. It's awkward!"

"How?'

"Whaddaya mean, _how?"_

I smile, eyes lidded. "I'm sure I could find a way to get you to _relax. _Unless, of course, that'stoo _hard _for you."

Ed gulps, and smiles. I'm vaguely aware of something pressing into my hip, and I wonder what's up.

Then I get it.

"Oh."

He pulls away and sticks his hands in his pockets. "Shut up."

"Nehh…don't feel like it. So did Alfons and Russell do something naughty outside? Or is it just me?"

"Just you," he murmured. "S'not conscious –"

"I know _that._ I'm a guy too."

"Yeah."

I leant slightly towards him. "Well, I've been left in a nasty situation myself."

Ed's eyes widened. "Wh-what? What are you suggesting?"

"I think you know."

"Wow, you are slutty. What did you call yourself - bakemono?"

_ "Nice clothes, bakemono,"_

_ "You look good enough to eat…"_

"_He's gonna hurt you, Envy, he'll make you hurt like me…"_

I throw myself back, hitting my head against the back of the closet, and slide to the ground. "Damn it…"

Ed reaches towards me, a look of concern on his face, but I slap his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I say, louder than I mean to.

"Envy…I'm…I'm sorry…are you okay?"

"No." I push open the closet door and walk out, dry-eyed but shaking. I don't know if I'm angry at Ed, Ling or myself, but I think I'm angry at Greed above all else.

"Envy?" Ling looks up at me worriedly. I sigh, trying to steady myself, and sit down on the floor, burying my head in my knees. He puts one arm around me, and murmurs, "Too much?"

I nod, taking deep breaths as the intense feeling of paranoia begins to subside.

"I'm sorry." He gives me an affectionate squeeze, and I look up at him. He is glaring at Russell, who is biting his lip guiltily. I remember it was his idea to play Seven Minutes in Heaven…

I throw a discarded pop tab at him. (I miss. On purpose. Those things can be nasty.) "Baka."

Ling snorts. "I'm teaching you well."

I grin, knowing the only way to lighten the mood is to let it go. "Sorry I'm spoiling your fun."

"S'okay. It was a stupid idea anyway." Ed flops down on my other side, fiddling with his iPod.

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Put your hands up!_

Ed changes the song, bright red. "Al's been using my iPod again."

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_

"Not happy enough." Ed growls, and finally clicks to a Lady Gaga song.

_Ra-ra-ra-a-a-ah_

_Roma-ramama-ah_

_Gaga-ooh-la-la_

_I want a bad romance_

I make a face. "Lady Gaga? She's weird."

Ed sticks out a tongue. "She's better than _Mozart."_

"Hey! Don't diss the Mozart!" I suddenly realize something. "Wait, you like Lady Gaga but not Beyonce?"

"FYI, Lady Gaga's creepy therefore awesome."

I chuckle. Everything is back to normal – better than normal, since Ling has conveniently forgotten to remove his arm from my shoulders.

Someone knocks on the door. I hurriedly tug off my shirt (much to the others' approval) and pull on my bra, re-donning the shirt and tying my hair back up. Glancing in the mirror leant against the basement wall, I curse when I notice for the first time the green streaks showing through the black dye. I will have to do without a skirt, hoping that my shirt is long enough and jeans baggy enough to hide my…uh…masculinity.

Ed, meanwhile, is answering the door. "Hello?"

"RCMP and FBI, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

I freeze, halfway through brushing lint off my dark-red blouse. We all look at each other, seeing each other's fear reflected.

This might be the endgame.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH****A! I'm tempted to leave you hanging for the next year…I'LL SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS YUKINOKARA! UPDATE MIRACLE ALREADY! YOU TOO LINEA, GET WRITING!**

**Haha, shoutouts to all those people who're good at updating. (And just shouts for the slow ones .)**

**But no, I actually have the next chapter planned out already. Then, you'll get a couple chapters about how Wrath and Elysia are doing, and maybe one from Lust. (I'm kinda tired of writing Ed and Envy…WRATH AND ELYSIA ARE MORE ANGSTY!!!!:D)**


	22. Play With Fire

**A/N: WOOT NEW CHAPPIE! Some characters in here are also crossover characters (remember Ulquiorra and Cirucci? Well, here come some non-animes…)**

**Yeah…I was kidding when I said I'd leave it for a year. XD I wouldn't be THAT mean!!! I had lots of fun with some of Envy's mannerisms here…also his OCD moments concerning grammar.**

**As for Welcome to this Nightmare, Linea's having a difficult time right now…so go to her account, read Crazy Train and give her your support! WE LOVE YOU LINEA!**

**Chapter 22**

**Envy/Ed**

**Play With Fire**

I cannot see the people at the door, but I can hear their voices.

"Is your father home?"

"Uh, no, he's on holiday right now."

"That's all right – it's you we wanted to talk to.**"**

Ed looks awkward. "Um…now's not the greatest time…I have company downstairs. A few of my friends, for Ling's birthday party."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, we were planning to ask all of you a few questions." Ed grudgingly steps aside and lets them come in. I duck back down the stairs, but one of them has already seen me – a woman with a frizz of blonde hair.

I take a deep breath. Ed pokes his head down the basement stairs and says, "Come on up, guys."

Ling gives me a hug. "Good luck – remember who you are…Julia."

I nod, and pull my shirt down even further. We walk up the stairs, and I go over the story and history of Julia Vasquez.

We all sit down, the two agents facing us.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Black, and this is Dr. Reid. We're re-investigating the murders of Shou and Nina Tucker, Martel Hawkeye, Law Annis and Dorochet Murdock."

I freeze, but relax. "You're reopening the case? I thought they caught him – the guy who killed them."

"We're not so sure anymore. There's been a possible kidnapping of one of the victims' friends – Envy Angevin." It is Dr. Reid talking now, a boyish but handsome man who has a slight stutter. "Because of the nature of the, uh, the kidnapping – no ransom note, no demands or, or proof of life, we are considering the possibility of revenge – or the real killer finishing the job. His younger brother Wrath was also taken."

Ed nods. "I've heard of both cases."

"Good. Were you friendly with Envy?"

"We had a few classes together. He didn't talk much, though. Quiet, shy, withdrawn…He always looked like he was hiding from someone." Sly, sly Ed. Ling, Alfons and Russell have no idea, but both Ed and I have figured out that Reid was a profiler. So the blond is already implying abuse, and they'd investigate Greed…

"Hiding?"

"Well, he wore his hair long, always hanging around his face. He wore a lot of grey, black sometimes, brown, beige…Drab colours."

Reid nods, and Black starts writing something down. "What about Wrath?"

"Barely knew him at all. Our little brothers are all the same age as him, and they knew him from school."

"Could we have the names of some of these classmates?"

Russell looks worried, and glances at Ling. Neither of them want to give the police their siblings' names. But Ling speaks up anyway. "Mei Chan Yao. She's my younger sister."

"Fletcher Tringham."

"Elysia Hughes is a friend of mine, and my brother's Alphonse, Alphonse Elric."

I smile. "My cousin Sharon's in the class, but by the time Sharon and I'd moved here, they'd already disappeared. She's upstairs if you want to talk to her." _Yes! _Contractions, and no breaking! I mentally pump my fist in the air.

However, 'Sharon' and Al are already peering through the banisters. "Hi."

Special Agent Black raises an eyebrow. "Mmhmm. I think we'll be fine."

I scowl. This woman rubs me the wrong way.

Reid notices my dirty look, and asks, "Could the, uh, seven of you come down to the station, please?"

My eyes widen. "Why?"

"Well, ah…we just want to ask a few more questions, and maybe show you some pictures. Julia, maybe you've seen one of the brothers without knowing it, or maybe you can offer some insight."

I nod. "Sharon, Al, stay here, ok?"

They nod, and Reid glances at them warily. Wrath sticks out his tongue sassily, and I give him an approving smile behind the agents' backs. We file out of the house, and I hear Black mutter to Reid, "Do we really need to bring five snotty kids down? Couldn't we just have asked them there?"

"I know you don't like kids, Black, but they're our only lead."

I shudder. 'Lead' implied they actually know something. But something could be anything…

Ling drops back to walk beside me. "Hey. You okay?"

"I suppose. Just worried."

"Tch. I don't blame you." He grabs my hand and gives it an affectionate squeeze. "We're all watching your back though."

"What about legal implications?"

"Hey, I don't care. I want to protect you. I mean, I could easily turn you in and be done with it. But you've made my life a lot more interesting, and, well…as far as Greed goes, my family isn't perfect either."

My eyes widen. "Huh?"

"Not to the same extent! Far from! But, well, when there's stepsisters and stepbrothers and thirty-year age differences, things can get complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"My oldest step-sister pregnant with my sixteen-year-old half-brother's child. She was thirty-three.'

"Oh." I wince. "That's awkward."

"She had an abortion, and Sheng got kicked out, but he's back now. He and Qing don't sleep together anymore, thank God for that."

I raise my eyebrow, and shake my head. "Was it, ah, mutual? I mean…"

"I talked to Sheng about it. The story was that Qing started it, but he went along with it. She told him she was on the pill, and that it was fine because they were only step-brother and sister."

"Wait…how does that work?"

"Qing and I have the same father, but she's the youngest daughter of his first wife. She's been divorced, but there were no kids. My dad's fourth wife had been married before, and had Sheng. So technically, it was okay for them to be together except for the age difference." Ling rubs the back of his neck.

"Poor Sheng."

Special Agent Black drops back next to us. "Sheng Yao?"

Ling nods. She shakes her head. "I remember that case. Didn't the girl call the police and claim he'd raped her?"

My eyes widen again, and I am aware I look vaguely like a fish. Ling turns red. "Ok, things spiralled a little out of control. But he didn't have to go to court." Silence. "She did."

We reach the police station, and Ling looks slightly less embarrassed. I take his hand, and his grin returns.

Inside, we are separated. Special Agent Black beckons to me, and I follow her through a mess of concrete corridors.

"Where are we going?" I ask nervously.

She continues to march on, but after a minute, she answers, "The interrogation room. One of many."

"I-interrogation room? But –"

"It's used for other things too."

"Oh. Okay." I shuddered. Interrogation rooms are never used for just asking questions. Ever.

I sit down, clasp my hands on top of the slippery, obsidian-black table and cross my legs like a girl. She sits across from me and opens a folder, rifling through papers. Finally, Black pulls out a photo.

"Do you recognize this man?"

"No." He has sand-brown skin, with a white X-shaped scar across his face. Darker brown hair hangs slightly over his eyes, but I can see them – a blazing, hateful red. This is Ishmael Portsmouth.

This is Scar.

"Are you sure?" I nod, staring into her eyes. They remind me of someone, but I can't think of who.

"About two and half years ago, this man – Ishmael Portsmouth – went on a killing spree. He killed teenagers, condemning them for committing sins against God and encouraging original sin."

I nod. "I heard about that. Didn't he cross the border a few times, too?"

"Yes…and that's why the FBI's involved."

"So why do you think this has anything to do with a teen runaway?"

"Because of who this teenager _is." _She pulls out another photo, and I try hard not to give a little start, as well as trying not to correct her grammar.

This photo is my yearbook photo from last year. My hair is being forcibly swept back by a fan they had set up in the cruelly hot gym, and my purple eyes are wide, like a deer in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler truck. My mouth is partially open in surprise, my teeth a barely-visible white line just under my top lip.

"So? Who is he?"

"Let me start from the beginning. General Hakuro is a highly respected soldier, especially after his success with the Canadian military presence in Afghanistan. Hakuro's wife is Dante Angevin, one of the top five richest people in Canada and the richest woman whose wealth is not shared with her husband.

"This," she taps the picture, "is one of their seven children, Envy Angevin. Pride Angevin is a professor at RMC in Kingston, Gluttony Angevin is a filthy rich primetime chef, and one of the girls, Sloth, is being courted by Harvard, Yale and Dalhousie."

This is news to me, but I hope I have covered up the surprise. "What, are they all named after sins?"

"Yes. Greed, Lust and Wrath are the less successful of the brood, but Wrath disappeared along with Envy. But the point is this; if Scar has struck again, who need to figure out how he eluded us."

"Didn't you catch him?"

"We thought he died, but we never found a body."

"Ok, ok. I think I get it. My question is, what the hell does this have to do with me and Ed?" I nearly scream at myself to fix my own grammar mistake, but I had to stay in character as Julia Vasquez, the averagely average girl with little respect for authority…_or _grammar.

"We're going through his classmates and seeing if anyone knows anything about him. Your friend Edward was in all except one of his classes, and it's necessary to talk to all of you, to get as much information for a profile as we can."

I nod. "I've heard a few whispers about him. Wasn't he the one who didn't show up for his own graduation?"

She flips through a few more papers, then shrugs. "I didn't know that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I examine my nails perfunctorily, seeming disinterested, then look up as Black asks me about myself.

"Mm, my family's moving to Canada, but with the mess that's been made of the real estate in New York, my parents have been taking ages to sell the house. Mom took us up here to stay with Ed and Al for a bit, then went back down."

"Your, uh…cousin. Would that be Sharon?"

"Sharon Wheeler? Yup. She's lived with us since she was a baby – Auntie Joanna didn't know Sharon's father, and she died in a car crash."

Black's eyes meet mine. I don't blink and don't look away in this match of wills. _You will not conquer me. I will not give in._

_I am free, for the first time in my life._

_You cannot take me._

**A/N: Next chappie is a bit more WrathxElysia :3 even MORE cliffie! XD**


	23. Straitjacket Feeling

**A/N: Chappah 23…one from Elysia's perspective :D **

**I'm sorry I've been slow for a while! Things will get exciting again soon, I promise – I've just been having a rough time romantically recently :P**

**Chapter 23**

**Elysia**

**Straitjacket Feeling**

I knocked on the door, desperate to talk to…someone. Anyone. Preferably Ed, but I was shaken enough to talk to almost anyone who'd listen.

No one answered. I knocked again, and closing my eyes, thought back to the events of the last few days.

Sharon. Sharon Wheeler, the new girl who'd cornered me, terrified me and kissed me. Sharon Wheeler, pretty but just a little too heavy, a little bit too boyish. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was haunting me.

I hadn't talked to her since then. She hated me, anyway. And she'd been right – Envy and Wrath were probably dead by now. It had been more than a month since they'd disappeared.

Tears stung my cheeks as I knocked again, and I hurriedly wiped them away. The door opened, and I began, "Ed, I can't stop –"

Sharon stared at me uncomprehendingly. I stared back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me?" I exclaimed, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I live here."

"You what?"

"Didn't you know that? Julia and I live with Ed and Al."

I shook my head. "Where's Ed? It's him I want to talk to, not _you._" I put as much disdain into my words as possible.

"Not here."

"Hm?"

"The police are talking to him and Julia."

"The _police?"_

"Something to do with Envy." We stared at each other for a minute, the subject of Envy's disappearance bringing up, unbidden, memories of that moment.

_Pinned me against the wall…_

_ …kissed me, I was so scared…_

_ …my heart was beating so fast._

"You might as well come on in." Sharon stepped aside, and I smiled nervously, walking in and hoping that I was doing the right thing.

"So how long have you been living together?"

"Don't say it like that. I have no interest in either of them." Sharon shuddered, and I wondered who she _was _interested in.

"Ok, but how long?"

"Eh…bout a month or so now. I dunno how long it will be though. My aunt and uncle are having a hell of a time trying to sell our house." She looked away, almost as if she was ashamed. She was lying about something.

"So, uhm…" I attempted to keep the conversation going. "What was it like where you lived?"

Sharon laughed. "Tiny little town in New York State; boring as can be."

"What about your friends?"

"Didn't have any."

I blinked, blinked again. "You didn't have any friends?"

"Well, if you count Julia, one. We're pretty close. But I find friends a bit of a waste of time."

"How?" I could barely comprehend what she was saying. My friends were an integral part of my life – any time not spent with Mei, Kole and Fletcher was _my _idea of wasted.

She snorted. "Humans do things that they can't even explain why they do it. We're led astray by physiology as teenagers and sociology as adults. The mob mentality takes over and we're left without minds. We're supposed to be cultured…" Sharon turned slightly, running her fingers across the spines of the books in the shelf. "We're supposed to be cultured…and we do horrible things to each other…every night."

"Every night?"

"Every _day. _I meant to say _day."_

I hadn't had Envy as a friend for years on end without picking up some things on psychology. "Why did you say every night?"

"It was a mistake, that's all."

"Are you sure? That's a strange mistake to –"

"Most violent crimes take place at night. I was perfectly correct."

I sat down nervously on the edge of a chair, never taking my eyes off of Sharon's profile as she continued to stroke the spines of the hardcover books. It was unnerving but hypnotic, and I tried to stop my eyes from stroking over her face over and over again. Pale, with a slight red flush over her cheeks indicating embarrassment or shame, dark crescent moons set below her sunken eyes bringing to mind sleepless nights or dreams riddled with fear, light pink lips with marks from endless biting and a white scar across her bottom lip to the right from something other than that.

My gaze travelled down her arm, to where several bandages encircled it just above the elbow. _What happened to you, Sharon?_

Without looking at me, she said, "What are you staring at?"

"You," I said without thinking, then clapped a hand over my mouth.

"That's fairly obvious. What I meant was, why?"

I had never been good at controlling my facial expressions, and it showed. I felt the blood rise up my face, colouring it a bright pink that betrayed everything I was thinking.

The corner of her mouth turned up in a malicious grin. Her hand fell from the books, and a shiver went up my spine as she slowly turned her head, looking at me sarcastically from under her heavy black bangs.

I stammered some sort of excuse, I didn't even know what, and headed for the door. Tears of embarrassment welled in my eyes, and I could feel my clothes clinging to my skin from my sweat.

_What was wrong with me?_

I knew very well what was wrong with me. It didn't make any sense. I was Elysia Hughes, Elysia of the blonde-brown hair in pigtails and ponytails, pink and cheerful, always smiling, gossip girl, always eager to get to her cheerleading tryouts, straight-A student, surrounded with friends, checking out cute boys. Basically your stereotypical thirteen-year-old girl.

I sank shakily to the ground, sitting on the curb and pressing my legs together in an attempt to ignore the uncomfortable wetness between them.

I was Miss Popularity.

I wasn't supposed to be falling for any girl…let alone her.

I looked up at the sky, blinking rapidly. Finally, I was able to take a deep breath without feeling like I was going to break down.

-Wrath-

I closed the door after her, a lump sitting heavily in my throat. She liked me. She _liked _me.

How odd that my first chance at romance would be while I was dressed as a girl.

I didn't like her at all, however. If I did, it was more out of pity than anything. I was less sexually inclined than Envy (even before he'd decided he was gay) and associated it in my mind with hurt and shame. People like Elysia, who never thought about what could happen to them when they flaunted themselves, annoyed me no end. Frankly, it had been Al who opened the porn sites. They were not for me.

I looked out of the window, to where she was sitting on the curb. I felt sorry for her, I did. And the longer I looked, the more I did.

She was so helpless.

She was so much like I had been.

With a sinking feeling, I felt my cock stir at my thoughts, and I closed the blinds with probably more ferocity than was required.

I refused to be like him…I squeezed my eyes shut, only to be assaulted by vivid images of the years gone by.

_"I love you…"_ He hadn't said Wrath. What had he said? What name had he uttered in the dark of those horrid nights?

Try as I might, I couldn't recall anything…except that it had begun with M.

I sat down and leant back in the chair, trying to think girly thoughts. "I'm a woman now. Yup. I'm a woman." I laughed at my attempt to feminize myself, knowing that I was a poor actor compared to Envy.

I knew Elysia was still out there. It would have been so easy just to tell her who I was.

Except I barely knew myself.

**A/N: That…was a horrible chapter after such a long wait…SORRY**


	24. ANNOUNCEMENT

Deepest apologies to all readers of Seven Reasons to Stay Alive. I've drifted away from anime in the last…uhh…I don't even know how long TwT

In the years since I began Seven Reasons, my writing has greatly improved, and I've also started watching Brotherhood (I'm nearly done, too!). So what I'm going to do is rewrite Seven Reasons, with quite a few changes but most of the key elements still present. I would love to finish this draft, but since my opinions on characters have changed so much, it would end up not working at all.

I promised everyone that I would finish this story. It may take a long time, but I intend to stand by that promise.

I will also be taking reader suggestions on each chapter, in order to make my story as good as possible. The first chapter should be published within the week, under the (tentative) title of The Seven Names of Envy Angevin.


End file.
